


Growing Up Together

by StarSlashedHeroine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Fae, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Handcuffs, Jealousy, M/M, New Creatures, Original Character Death(s), Potential Mates, Resurrection, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSlashedHeroine/pseuds/StarSlashedHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the drama over the past couple years Beacon Hills seemed to have reached as slow point on the supernatural drama. Everyone was silently curled in their beds sleeping for once instead of out chasing down some unknown big bad at all hours of the night. The night air was quiet and dark until a sudden thin bright blue-ish purple light lit up the night sky. The light was beaming up from the dead center of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bringing Back the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes- First Teen Wolf FanFic. I tend to let the Characters lead the way as far as plot speed goes. There will be and OC and smut :D. Also my Derek will just resemble a younger Tyler not the guy playing young Derek on the show :D cuz yeah I can heh. Multiple pairings will mainly be Sterek with a side of OC/ Peter cuz again…I can haha. I hope you all enjoy. No beta all mistakes are mine so take pity as far as grammar and spelling go :P. 
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf. This is just for fun :D

**Chapter One---Bring Back the Pack.**

After all the drama over the past couple years Beacon Hills seemed to have reached as slow point on the supernatural drama. Everyone was silently curled in their beds sleeping for once instead of out chasing down some unknown big bad at all hours of the night. The night air was quiet and dark until a sudden thin bright blue-ish purple light lit up the night sky. The light was beaming up from the dead center of Beacon Hills.

The beam spread itself wider, wide enough for someone to come through and that’s what happened. A girl looking to be about seventeen walks through stark naked. Her dark blue hair cascaded down her breast along the sway of her back and over the curves of her hips. She looks around with a smirk her pale skin glittering in the street lamp light. The beam she walked through disappeared as soon as she stepped five feet away.

She looks around then starts walking right down the middle of the road. As she walks knee high black boots that lace up the front cover her feet and lower legs. A tight pair of jean shorts and light blue panties materialize over her ass and hips. Her hair begins to shorten as a tight rocker tank and black lace bra cover her upper body. Her hair reaches her mid back and slowly starts to shift from dark blue to a crimson red color. Her water like brown eyes with a blue ring around them fade into an amber brown color. The slits in her back become hidden by her shirt but are almost visible in the area where her shorts don’t reach her shirt.

The speed in which she walks picks up as her ears round out making her look as human as she can. Her feet carry her threw the town and out to the limits of the preserve. She moves swiftly threw the trees, her hips switching as she walks. She finally comes to the remains of the Nematon. She looks at it with a bit of pity in her eyes then moves to where she is standing on it. She feels the little bit of magik it has left and closes her eyes. The wind begins to blow and the Nematon beings to glow and slowly start to reform into the grand tree it used to be.

While all this is going on around the girl she brings her hands up and holds them up in front of her. She flicks her left wrists and an old map of Beacon Hills pops up. She does the same motion with her right and a newer map pops up. She smirks and her eyes start glowing blue as she taps the maps rapidly causing various areas to glow. She draws a twelve in the air between the maps and then over lays the maps. They merge into one. She grins and hops off her new perch on a limb of the completely regrown Nematon. She starts walking back threw the preserve and as she walks past the burnt down Hale house the building catches on fire again only this time when the flames disappear the Hale house is left standing in all its former glory like the fire never happened. She grins and walks back to town.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8-

Stiles grumbles as he reaches and turns his alarm off. Why was he up so early? He questions himself as his brain reminds him school doesn’t start for another week. Oh, pack meeting, that’s right, how in the hell could he forget that? More or less early morning pack picnic after the full moon so the were’s could relax and he could babysit. He grumbles then feels himself bouncing on his bed as someone jumps up.

“Rise and shineeeeeeee Genim…..wakey…..wakey!”

“It’s Stiles, Rhi.” Stiles grumbles pulling his blankets over his head. His eyes then widen and he tosses his blankets off over the end of the bed and looks over at the smiley red head who has currently tossed herself back onto the bed. “Rhi….” Stiles turns and start touching her all over. “Oh MY GOD…you’re real!”

“Umm yeah I kind of am and umm Genim not that you’re not hot in your own right buttttttt I am not into you that way bro so stop grabbing my ass,” She playfully smacks his hands away from her jean short clad ass.

“Rhiannon if you don’t start calling me Stiles I’ma do more than grab your ass.”

“Don’t worry my dear Gennie I promise to call you Stiles in front of all your friends…even Scotty. Soooo surprised?” She sits up on his bed as he does then blushes realizing he is only in his boxers. He gets up and starts to dress.

“Hell yeah I’m surprised. What are you doing here?” He pulls on his pants as his phone vibrates, he ignores it in favor of finding a shirt to wear under his plaid shirt.

“Well I might have run away from my last foster family and my worker might have called your dad at like two am and asked him to take me back since this was the one place I stayed the longest, and your dad might have agreed to keep me till I turn eighteen so who might be stuck with me. “ Stiles pulls a blue graphic teen on over his head and grabs his plaid shirt and slips it on all smiles and head shaking at Rhiannon’s explanation as to why she was here. “And umm why is there a “Sourwolf BroodyMcGee texting you too get your human ass to the preserve…pack business five exclamation points?”

Stiles eyes widen and he runs over to his phone and takes it out of her hand and grins, kinda. “You wouldn’t happen to believe in Werewolves would you?” He figures his Dad knows and if she is going to be living there mind as well test the waters.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8-

Stiles walks up to Scott who is standing in front of the Hale house that is whole again. Stiles’ eyes go wide.

“Scott…what the hell?”

“No Idea man…Derek texted but refuses to open up or come out of the house.” “Well maybe he is just processing how come his entire house is suddenly rebuilt to his childhood standards.” Both Scott and Stiles turn around to see Erica standing there next to Boyd her arms crossed over her chest. Both boys look like their seeing ghost. Erica rolls her eyes and walks up and runs her hands threw Stiles hair. “Good to see you let it grow out Batman.”

“Holy shit you’re alive.” Stiles couldn’t help but blurt it out.

“Yeah, we don’t know how but we’re not the only ones. But sucky part is we remember that we died, just kind of happy to be back.”

“Who else is…back…?” Stiles barely gets it out as Allison, Isaac, and her dad get out of her dad’s car. Scott looks happy, but honestly Stiles can’t tell who he is happier to see…Allison or Isaac. They walk over and then Lydia pulls up to the house in her car and Stiles can hear Jacksons bitching about being back in Beacon Hills before they ever get out of the car.

Stiles looks around confused as Jackson slowly gets out of the front of the car and Danny, Ethan, and…oh and Aiden get out of the back as Lydia rolls her eyes walking over to them. She sees Allison and attacks her in a fierce hug. Everyone continues to gather in front of the house. Kira finally arrives with Malia not to far behind they went for a creature run in the woods.

Now that everyone was standing outside the new reconstructed Hale house they didn’t know what to do so Stiles shrugs and heads up knocking on the door. He hears a female voice getting closer as the door opens. The woman is older, but gorgeous. It doesn’t take Stiles long to figure out that its Derek’s mother. She looks out at her yard and huff…must be a Hale trait, Stiles thinks.

“Who are all you people?” She questions.

“Mom…we’ve been going over this….They’re Derek’s pack.”

“Cora?” Stiles questions as he peers around Talia Hale’s shoulder.

“Oh hey Stiles…give mom a minute…geez sent them you know I’m not lying.” Another girl comes up next to Cora, she looks a little older but not much just a couple years.

“Laura go get your brother…” Talia says and she sniffs the air. “Peter get out here.”

Peter moves slowly around the corner as Laura goes off to get Derek. Stiles eyes widen and he hears Lydia gasp as an eighteen year old Peter comes and stands next to Talia. Stiles gasps and Erica scoffs out. “Holy shit Creepy Petey was hot!”

Malia gasps “Dad.” Because yeah she knows about their connection. Peter smiles weakly at Malia, smarmy at Erica and rolls his eyes at Lydia and Stiles. Talia scrunches her nose at the faint scent of arousal circling around the group towards her little brother.

Laura finally returns and Peter laughs as Derek comes down the stairs and the scent or arousal gets stronger. Because while Derek might be younger he still makes hormones go wild in the young group. Peter hand learned long ago to ignore it but he is laughing because of the look on his sister’s face. Derek looks less than impressed.

“Mom…these are the kids I was telling you about.” Derek gruffs out and Stiles smirks slightly he still sounded like his Der…like Derek yeah just Derek.

“Careful Der your one of the kids now.” Laura smirks and elbows her brother.

As the group comes closer Talia scents the air and her eyes turn red and she glares down the middle of the group. Everyone splits and turns to see where Talia is looking. Derek moves out next to Stiles as Talia moves down the porch and stops right in front of a smiling Rhiannon. Both Stiles and Derek as a question with their eyebrows clearly something Stiles picked up from Derek.

“Morning Talia…as per terms of your agreement with my mother…who I am sad to say passed away, I am giving you a chance to form your pack again. And this,” Rhiannon gestures to the group. “This is all my powers can do till I recharge. I am not as strong as she was so I could only go back so far and bring back so many.”

It’s rare in a Hale but Talia turns around and sees all her children and smiles then turns and hugs Rhiannon. Talia understood Rhiannon could only raise so many from the dead connected to her pack, and her pack had grown since she had been dead, grown threw her son and brother and the people they had turned. She was sad that her husband had not returned to them but she had her children and had a whole new chance to raise them, with their new pack to be a strong young pack. The age reversals were just a permanent side effect to the magic used to bring the other back.

“Wait…what?” Stiles blurts out breaking up the happy mood that was spreading through the were’s. Peter, Derek, Cora and Laura roll their eyes.


	2. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out a little bit more about the Faeries of Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes- I have actually been working on this one a lot in between my original work I am working on. =D
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf I only own Rhiannon, so far, who I hope you all will like =P

**Chapter 2-** Story Time

Stiles wasn’t the only one confused by the situation at hand and Talia could smell it in the air. She moves away from Rhiannon and takes her hand leading her threw the group. Talia leads her up onto the porch and gestures for Rhiannon to move inside. Talia looks back out at the group. “Who wants to hear a story?”

Glances were exchanged amongst the whole group before Laura and Cora turn and walk back inside. Derek puts his hand on Stiles shoulder and removes it instantly after turning Stiles slightly to the door. Derek takes a deep breath and moves in behind Stiles, Peter is smirking at Derek. Peter turns and looks at the rest of the group.

“Welcome to the Hale house…you may enter.” Peter gives a grand gesture and Erica rolls her eyes and moves up the steps quickly trying to catch up to Derek. Boyd follows her eyeing Peter as his large frame moves through the doorway. Isaac and Chris walk over to Scott, Allison following close to Isaac given sweet glances at Scott before they all walked inside. Kira lets out a breath and Malia grabs her wrist and leads her inside past her father. Peter looks back at the twins, Jackson, Danny and Lydia. “Get a move on…don’t want to miss anything do you?” He teases as Lydia rolls her eyes and the group walks in, in a v formation with Lydia leading the way. Peter walks inside closing the door only after he glances around the yard catching an odd smell. He narrows his eyes and locks the door as he walks into the living room where everyone else has gathered.

“Peter, be a dear and get snacks drinks from the kitchen…Laura, Derek…assist you Uncle.”

Peter grumbles and Laura gets up from her spot beside her mother and moves gracefully to her Uncle. Derek sighs and gets up moving through the group as Talia twitched her nose, her son had quiet and effect on horny teenagers. While they got snacks and drinks Talia took the time to learn everyone’s names and scents. Rhiannon sat close to Talia and kept watching Stiles.

Earlier…

_“You wouldn’t happen to believe in Werewolves would you?”_

_“Yes.” Rhiannon kept a straight face as Stiles pulled a shocked one._

_“What? Really… I thought this would be a harder sale.” He moved over onto the bed next to her. Rhiannon smiled at him and brought her leg up so she could face Stiles. “I mean my dad took it pretty well but not this well and you seem to calm…what aren’t you telling me? Are you a werewolf? Werecoyote? Werebear? Any kind of fox? Cause you know there are a lot of them.”_

_“Stiles breathe…you haven’t even had any Adderall today and you’re going a mile a minute. But is it so hard to believe I would believe in the supernatural. Hello this is me were talking about here.”_

_Stiles eye balled her as she spoke uncertain as to how to reply. Because he would expect her to have more input on this, more emotion. Either freaking out or overly excited but she was just calm. Stiles doesn’t due calm it unnerves him…she was pulling a neutral Derek expression while sexy on both of them Stiles hated not knowing what they were thinking. Stiles slowly lifts his eyebrows as if he just figured out something._

_“What are you?”_

_Rhiannon smirks and takes Stiles hands in hers and he gets the feeling of home he always got when she was around. “A Faerie just like you…come one let’s get to the Hale’s…more will be explained there.”_

Stiles looks over at Rhiannon and she could tell he was processing everything quickly. He didn’t take the faerie news badly just kept nagging her to tell him everything about everything. Rhiannon smiles softly at him as Derek, Laura, and Peter return and pass out snacks. Derek moves over to where he was sitting and looks at Stiles.

“You’re in my seat.” He growls out a bit and Stiles looks up at him innocently. “Oh am I?”

“Stiles…move.”

“Make me lil big bad.”

“Just because I am younger doesn’t make me little, by any means.” Derek stood over Stiles his shoulders square and jaw locked. Stiles eyes roam over him and rest in between his legs.

“Your mind went there too huh Batman…Well Derek if your mom wasn’t in the room I would say prove it.” Erica smirks and settles herself back against Boyd her normal spot beside Boyd being taking up by Cora.

Talia shakes her head… _teenagers_ … she thinks. Derek sets her drink down and bends over, Rhiannon smirks as she checks out his ass, and picks Stiles up. Stiles flails and grips at Derek as Derek sets Stiles on the arm of the chair as he sits down. Stiles just slides off the arm and into Derek’s lap and wiggles around.

“So much better than the chair all comfy, “Derek growls. “Shut up Sourwolf like you expected anything less.” “Go play with Lydia.”

“No!” Jackson and Aiden say at the same time before glaring at each other. Derek rolls his eyes and grabs his drink before rolling Stiles off onto the floor in front of him, a little to gently to have honestly be mad about the boys presence in his lap.

Derek rolls his eyes and Talia appears to be thinking. She glances over at Peter who is leaning on the couch next to Malia. Peter nods at her with a smirk and Talia gets a soft smile across her features. Laura looks at the exchange between her mother and uncle and furrows her brow in true Hale fashion.

“Alright if everyone is settled I will start telling you the story of how this came to be.”

Stiles moves Derek’s legs apart, feeling a bit more confident pushing the older wolf around since he was technically now the same age with his mother in the room, and sits back against the chair tilting his head lightly on Derek’s knee. Derek just looks down at him and rolls his eyes. Isaac sits in between Allison and Scott on the couch and leans back tilting his head on top on Allison’s, her dad standing behind them. Malia sitting beside Scott with Kira at her feet. Cora, Boyd, and Erica all sat on the floor next to Kira. Peter sits down next to Rhiannon and smiles at her and she just shakes her head at him. Lydia is sitting in a dog pile of boys on the floor near Derek and Stiles. Laura is standing near her mother, once Talia realized everyone was settled she began the story.

“Alright, well, this all started when Derek was five. My beautiful little boy,” Derek grimaces,” Was only a few months shy of turning six when a fliq of Faeries came to Beacon Hills. There were about ten of them at the time. They came here seeking sanctuary from enemies they had behind the veil.”

“The veil?” Stiles chimes in.

“It’s the distortion between this reality and the faeries, we can pass threw it but humans and other mystical creatures can’t. Keeps the faeires safe for the most part.” Rhiannon answers quickly and Stiles nods. Scott looks over at Stiles questioning the we Rhiannon through in there. Stiles ignores him in favor of Talia continuing.

“Yes the veil.” Talia smiles before speaking again. “They were refugees of a faerie civil war and since the Hales were the dominate mystic family in the area and there was a nemeton they could draw power from they asked permission to stay. We agreed to let them but kept a close eye on them for the first year. But all seemed well, some of the faeries even took human spouses and started up families with in the city limits.”

“So what happened?” Lydia speaks up and seems genuinely intrigued to find out when it all went wrong.

“Well when Laura was nine, Derek eight, and Cora one, the Wrasps came through the veil seeking the refugees. The Wrasps are dark faeries seeking power from everywhere. In human form they tend to seek higher power positions….Anyway the Wrasps came and attacked. They used magik to demolish the refugees and everything they had hoped to build hear. I wasn’t too far away from a small subdivision that most of them lived him when I heard their screams. I took off with Derek and Laura to the area, my husband had Cora and went to go get the rest of our family. When we got there the entire housing unit was beginning to crumble to the ground. I was lost didn’t know where to start but Derek, my brave boy, took off running down the street. Laura and I chased after him and he went running into a building, following his instincts I can only assume. I could hear a woman screaming that she couldn’t reach her child, he was lodge in somewhere too small for her too get through. I went to run inside when I heard another scream. I told Laura to get her brother and ran to the house across the street, I ran in and saw a faerie by the name of Ariebella being crushed by a housing beam and her life light flickering out as the magik that caused the destruction seemed to be using the demolished housing to leech their lives away.”

“Is it really that hard to kill a faerie that you have to spell items to help you?” Lydia the ever inquisitive one asks as everyone glares at her for interrupting but she needed to know.

“Yes…Lydia…” Talia smiles when Lydia nods confirming she got her name right. “Faeries have very few weakness on this side of the veil. So the combination of destruction and fear can create a confusion in the faeries and allow dark magik to seem in and work its will or the will of whoever is casting. But now where was I.”

“My mom was trapped.” Rhiannon says sadly and Stiles gets up and moves over to her squeezing in between her and Peter to hug her. Derek watches as he closes his legs back together.

“Yes…that’s right.” Talia stokes Rhiannon’s arm lightly. “Ariebella was trapped and Rhiannon just being one was across the room. I used my strength to push the beam off of Ariebella. I dragged her over to Rhiannon and picked the sweet girl up. I tucked her into my side and then Peter showed up with my other siblings and started to help rescue the faeries. Peter was only about ten at the time but did a wonderful thing by helping get Ariebella and Rhiannon to safety. Once outside Ariebella swore to me that if any tragedy were to befall my family someone from her line or herself would return the favor and restore my family too me.”

“I tried my best but I couldn’t stay behind the veil any longer. I was alone there, I am sorry I didn’t stay longer to get it right I was lonely.” Rhiannon says as Stiles comforts her, Malia rolls her eyes from across the room.

“Oh dear don’t fret about it, I am happy and couldn’t ask for more. I know it took a lot out of you and I am thankful for you for giving me what I have, a chance to protect and grow my new family.” Talia looks around at the group with soft features gracing her face.

“So what happened to Derek?” Isaac spoke up softly looking over at the younger version of the man who turned him.

“Oh Derek he managed to save the woman’s child, a young boy. After Peter took Rhiannon and Ariebella to get looked after I went to the other house as Laura walked out with mother draped over her shoulders and Derek attempting to carry the terrified toddler. His mother was too weak to carry him herself.” Derek’s eyes widen as if he is finally remember this instance and looks across the room.

“So who did Derek save Mrs. Hale?” Scott asked.

“Stiles.” Derek said as he looked over at Stiles whose head shot up and he looks over at Derek.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start school again...bum bum bum.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes- Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I think this is the longest fanfic I have kept going. And no smut so far but there will be I am just trying to feel out which characters I want to hook up aside from the two couples I am set on which is Sterek and Peter and Rhi (I have a thing for ex alphas lol). Any suggestions as to who you would like to see? I love to hear what you’re thinking.
> 
> Also I don’t think I have put this yet but I don’t own Teen Wolf this is strictly for fun.

**Chapter Three** \- First Day

School, a place Derek thought he was done with, but as it turns out he is enrolled at Beacon Hills High School as a senior. Rhiannon had explained to him as well as everyone who had returned or been brought back that no one else in town would remember what happened to them.

_“The only people who remember that you’ve died are in this house excluding Deaton and Dad, “Dad meant John, Stiles dad. “And you have been enrolled into school as you would if this was your normal timeline. But, like, don’t worry its only for a year Derek. You, Laura, and Peter are all seniors. And according to school records Erica, Boyd, and Isaac’s legal guardian is now Talia as well as you Ethan and Aiden.”_

Peter who had been chuckling at the time spit his tea everywhere, his daughter didn’t look amused as she got covered in it. Derek took that as a consolation prize if he was going to have to suffer at least Peter would too.

Derek had to ride with Stiles back to the loft while he left his SUV for his mother to drive. Derek sat as still as he could thinking, not brooding, but thinking and trying to get a grip on everything that had happened. His mother said that he and Peter could still stay at the loft if they wanted since the house seemed to be feeling up. Derek had grown used to his space and quickly jumped on the chance.

Stiles keeps glance over at Derek. Derek can feel his eyes on him and he growls low in his throat. “What?” He turns his head his jaw set and Stiles jerks his eyes back to the road.

“Nothing…But seriously you just look like a little version of yourself. Muscles and jaw stubble and all. It’s so not far. Not only is Jackson back, but the douche twins and Danny, even if he is a sweet guy he is still eye candy. Then you have Isaac and Boyd…not to mention Scott…even Peter. Damn it this is so not fair.”

“There is nothing wrong with you except for your self-doubt about your appearance and in ability to shut you damn mouth.” Derek looks back out at the road as the loft comes into view hoping Stiles hadn’t notice his linger glance at his perfectly pink lips.

“Well I honestly think you two should just compare dicks then fuck cause your sexual tension is choking me.” Rhiannon pops her head up from the back seat from where she had been sitting the entire time. Stiles nearly chokes on his own tongue like her sudden appearance was unexpected.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Peter chimes and Derek growls again. Rhiannon turns her head and looks back at Peter who is smiling a bit giving her the once over. Rhiannon raises and eyebrow at him then turns back to the front.

Stiles stops his precious jeep and Peter and Derek get out. Derek stalks off towards the loft as Rhiannon climbs into the passenger seat flicking her red hair off her shoulder. Peter watches them carefully, the way he does, and follows Derek inside.

“Yeah YOU’RE WELCOME. SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW SOURWOLF! And you too Peter.” Stiles yells before the door closed behind Derek and Peter just shakes his head. Stiles starts up the Jeep and heads back to his house.

“So exactly how long have you liked Derek?”

“What?!?” Stiles whips his head around to look at her bring the Jeep off the road slightly but quickly corrected himself and looks back out at the road.

“You and Derek…it’s not illegal now if that’s what was stopping you two before?”

“I’m not into Derek…he is ugh Derek. No I have a thing for Lydia…and Malia…I think…its weird with her.”

Rhiannon gives Stiles the _who are you trying to convince_ look and runs her hand threw her hair pushing it behind her ear. “Stiles you can only lie to yourself so much. Once we start working on unlocking your powers denying yourself will only hinder your ability to access it properly.”

“I uhh…Soooo where telling Dad everything when he gets home right?”

“Well he already knows about faeries I mean Mommy Claudia was one and faeries always tell their mates or else they can’t conceive.”

“Huh what so my dad knew, why didn’t he tell me?”

“I dunno the effects from the Wrasps where long standing slowly killing off all the faeries that were there. I only know my magik because my mom made a promise to Talia and was determined to follow through with it, so I had to train. You didn’t I think Mommy Claudia did it to keep you safe in case they came back.”

“Welllll given my experiences over the last couple years I think having kick ass magik would have helped with some of the shit that had happened. I mean I got freaking possessed and hunted, beat and chased. I thought I was the only human in the freaking group with no skills other than researching. Which sucks, btw.”

“I know I’m sorry, I wish I could have helped. But after my mom and your mom died, you mom sent me back threw the veil to train. I was so sad I didn’t know anyone…So yeah…do you think Peter was checking me out? Cause it would be interesting if both are heroes had things for us.”

“Rhi you cannot honestly like…DEREK DOESN’T HAVE A THING FOR ME!!” Rhiannon busts out laughing.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8-

 

Derek had to break the Camaro back out since his mom had the SUV. Derek frowns as he parks outside the school. He didn’t have a good time the first time around. And even if he was going in with a group behind him he still wasn’t excited. There were over an hour early. Reason being, Isaac talked him into trying out for lacrosse with him and Boyd. Derek had never played he preferred basketball, but if it meant hanging out with his pack he would do it.

Peter looks over at Derek reclining his seat back. “Wake me when it’s actually time to attend classes.”

Derek rolls his eyes and gets out of the car and grabs his gym bag and heads up the steps towards Isaac. Boyd, Ethan and Aiden who his mother had already dropped off. Isaac gives him a smile and Boyd nods his head silently. They all turn and head towards the locker room. They all walked in and Derek scrunches up his nose. It passes as he locates the scents of Danny, Jackson, and Scott.

“No, no, no, no, no, no. You cannot be trying out this is so unfair. I just got off the damn bench.” Derek takes a quick breathe and inhales Stiles. He rolls his eyes and moves over to a locker near him as the group broke up to get ready. “Seriously do you even know how to play Lacrosse?”

“Get ball in net, run, throw ball into bigger net, and don’t kill anyone.” Derek states flatly as he pulls his shirt up over his head the muscles flexing slightly as he does. He catches the faint scent of arousal and as he pulls his shirt away from his face he catches Stiles eyes on his nipples. Stiles unconsciously licks his lips before Derek clears his throat.

“Please tell me you’re at least like stupid…”

“I got straight A’s the last time I was in high school.”

Stiles grumbles something about it not being fair as he slams his locker heading towards the field.

Derek is a long pole defenseman.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8-

Stiles pops down in the cafeteria and furiously bits his apple. This was supposed to be his year and yes while he was glad to see all his dead friends alive again and have Rhiannon back, having the Hales around was a completely different story. It was like they were designed to be popular. Even stupid brooding Derek who seemed to smile more around his sisters.

They were all smart, athletic, and gorgeous…even Peter. Stiles hated to admit that anything about Peter could be appealing but the guy was a little less creeper and more the kind to turn you into one when he was younger. Stiles watches them move through the cafeteria towards his table. Laura smiles at him as she sits across from him. Cora sits next to Laura.

Rhiannon out of no were plops down on Stiles right with a smile and Peter smirks moving to sit next to her. Lydia moves and sits next to Laura apparently they had a lot of the same advanced placement classes. Malia sits down next to Cora looking just a little aggravated Stiles thought. He was starting to wonder why she didn’t sit down next to him of the left when he caught a whiff of Derek’s cologne the one Stiles learned through many wall slamming occasions that he liked. Derek sits down next to him.

“I thought you hated Stiles.” Malia blurts out without any tact at all. Rhiannon’s eyes shoot up over at her. “Who wouldn’t like Stiles?” Rhiannon inquires.

“I never said I hated him.” Derek said coolly because he knew the comment was directed at him. Rhiannon leans a little against Peter’s shoulder as if to get a better view of the conversation. Peter smirks and turns to where she is leaning on his chest his chin on her shoulder. Lydia rolls her eyes and gets that intrigued look on her face she often gets.

“You threaten him all the time.”

“I would never hurt him.” Stiles glances over at Derek and almost smiles. “He helps too much to hurt.” Stiles smile falters and Laura narrows her eyes at Derek and kicks him. Derek grumbles and it leave Stiles confused as to why Laura would do that. Cora just rolls her eyes, there was something going on with the Hales that involved Stiles and he wasn’t aware or it yet…he was certain.

“So is that why you’re attached to his hip. Because he help you. He is mine.” Malia’s eyes flash and Stiles reaches out to calm her down but stops when Derek growls.

“You only think he’s yours but he isn’t…” Derek stands up looking at his sisters who seem to be smirking. “He isn’t anyones…” He gives a pointed look to his sisters as he stands up grabbing his tray and leaves.

Malia’s eyes went back to normal with a little flicker of Derek’s own as he walks off. Laura whispers something to Lydia and she smirks. Cora looks over at Peter and Rhiannon and almost in unison roll their eyes.

“Did I miss something?” Stiles looks around and Rhiannon gives out a small laugh and leans over hugging Stiles and Malia glares at the contact.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8-

“No Scott you don’t understand it was a weird possessive thing going on with Malia.” Stiles has his Skype up talking to Scott while he is working on his homework. Scott just rolls his eyes and shifts them to the side. “Sorry is my coyote problem not important to you?”

“No I’m listening Stiles it’s just…Isaac’s here and he can hear you, just thought you should know before you vent too much.” Scott turns his cam to show Isaac relaxing on his bed with his homework in front of him.

“It’s just Isaac I don’t care if the pup listens in.”

“I am still the youngest aren’t I….this sucks.” Isaac gives a puppy pout and Stiles catches Scott’s eyes lingering on his lip.

“Sorry pup, but Scott what am I going to do? I mean I get since Talia came back Malia hasn’t been over making me her claw toy, but claiming me in front of the Hales is just weird.”

“I dunno bro.”

“She’s jealous.”

“What was that Isaac?” Stiles heard him chime in and felt like climbing though his computer to get to him.

Isaac looks up with wide blue eyes, “You heard me?” Isaac asks sheepishly as he moves off the bed and over next to Scott leaning into the frame. Scott smiles a little at Isaac’s closeness. “Don’t tell the Hales I said anything but umm they think you’re one of their mates.”

“Mate…like seriously we haven’t even talked about mates…so werewolves have mates?”

Isaac can see Stiles typing probably googling it, Isaac clears his throat to get Stiles attention back. “Werewolves mate, yes but not like wolves. There are potential mates, can be mated, and true mates like with Alpha’s there are potential Alphas that can obtain the mantle and true Alpha’s like Scott.” Isaac cards his fingers threw Scott’s hair and Scott smirks. “Malia sees you as a potential mate but the rest of the Hales see you as a True Mate to one of them. Only problem with a true mate is if you don’t accept it once the werewolf offers the relationship too you, they will never move on, some die, but, “Isaac looks down at Scott, “I think he would be too stubborn to die and would just live alone forever.”

“Wait…he?” Isaac mumbles something about being a better whisperer. “You mean they think I am Derek’s true mate?” Isaac sighs and nods his head yes.

“Well damn it I was hoping you would find out on your own.” Stiles whirls around to see Rhi in his doorway.

“You know too?”

“Gen….Stiles…” She sees the camera is still up. “Can’t you feel it, the draw too him whenever he is around. The urge to protect him. He certainly has had an urge to protect you for a long time. I mean he did run into a crumbling building after hearing your cry when he…was…five.”

“This is too much. Derek can’t think of me as a mate…can he?”

“Think about it bro…as much as I can’t stand the guy sometimes, he does always save your ass and try to protect you. He likes behind close to you even if that means slamming you around. Also he has shit luck with girls.” Scott and Isaac both laugh at that and Rhiannon quirks a brow.

“But…I don’t like Derek…like that?”

“ **YES YOU DO!”** Scott, Isaac, and Rhiannon say at one. As Scott and Isaac laugh Rhiannon goes to move to Stiles but drops to the floor. Stiles rushes and knocks his chair over and Scott and Isaac watch threw the camera as Stiles scoops her up.


	4. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhiannon has an interesting dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes- And here is another chapter for you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t own Teen Wolf this is strictly for fun. Parts of me seriously wish I did though.

 

 **Chapter Four** \- Visions

_The woods were dark and screaming from coming from all angles. Rhiannon sat on her knees in the middle of the woods, her faerie form visible. Anime-esk blue hair flying around her and her sensitive faerie ears felt like bleeding. In her human form her ears weren’t as sensitive as they are in her natural form._

_She lifts her head and looks around and starts to shake her inner light glowing blue lighting up the woods as she sees the blood splattering everywhere. She feels arms grab her as she screams. The dark figures with their broken wings hanging to their sides start walking towards her as someone is dragging her away from them. She sees a red light joining her blue light making her feel calmer and then hears roaring in the distance. She runs with the red light next to her and they stop on the infamous rock that overlooks Beacon Hills and the entire town is on fire._

_Rhiannon whips around and everything is black again and her light is out but she is still shaking. A soft purple and pink light appear on either side of her peripheral vision. She stops shaking the feeling of calm washing over her._

_“Unlock…connect…survive.”_

_The voices said in unison. They sound so familiar that she starts to cry._

_“I don’t understand. What do you want me to do?” Rhiannon begins to cry._

_“Unlock…connect…survive.”_

_The voices finally click in her head. “MOM!!”_

“MOM!!!” Rhiannon jerks straight up in bed and Stiles was there to grab her shoulders as she breaks down into sobs. Stiles tries to sooth her as John and Talia walk in. Isaac ran and got her when he saw Rhiannon fall through the web came.

Talia comes over and takes Rhiannon in her arms and strokes her hair which is streaking blue. Stiles just watches as John grabs him by his shoulder and pulls him off Rhiannon’s bed. It was one o’clock in the morning and they had school the next day. John leads Stiles to his room.

“Go to bed son, we’ll make sure she is ok. You need to rest.”

“If anything happens you wake me up, you hear me.”

“I hear you Stiles, now go to bed.”

John closes Stiles’ door and Stiles hears him go back to Rhiannon’s room. He can hear mumbling what he wouldn’t give to have werewolf hearing right now.

“They’re talking about visions. Apparently traumatic ones at that.” Stiles jumps and turns to see Peter sitting in his desk chair.

“What…what are you doing in here? How did you get in here?” Stiles backs up towards his closet and Peter raises an eyebrow.

“I felt Rhiannon’s panic and then I heard her scream. But I am afraid to get to close with Talia here. I haven’t exactly been the more respectable little brother since she has been gone.”

“You felt Rhi’s panic?”

“Yes.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I know this might be a lot to take in Stiles but I feel connected to her. It’s strange her scent is truly alluring it’s like something I have been missing, something to balance me. But I care for her.”

“Is she your mate?”

Peter levels Stiles with a look. “How do you know about mates?”

“Hellooo king of research here.” Stiles flails his arms out and technically he wasn’t lying because he was looking it up while Isaac told him. Peter narrows his eyes a bit and gets up out of the chair and moves towards Stiles.

“I think she is, my wolf would do anything for her, to keep her safe.” Peter moves to stand toe to toe with Stiles. “And if you know about mates, I can only assume you know about yours.” Stiles gulps.” Stiles if you hurt him… you think I was psychotic before. Mess with my one constant and I will show you a whole new world of crazy.”

Stiles could see the seriousness in Peter’s eyes. Stiles had never thought about how much Peter could actually care for Derek. Derek might have been irritated with Peter a lot before but he knows they were each other’s best friends when they grew up the first time. And Derek never did make Peter leave even after all the horrible things he did.

Stiles was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

“Peter I know you’re in there I can smell you. Rhiannon is asking for you.”

Both Peter and Stiles seem a bit shocked but Peter opens the door and looks at his sister. Maybe his mate did feel the connection too. He smiles slightly at the thought and leaves Stiles’ room. Talia nods her head towards Stiles’ bed.

“Get some rest.” She gives him a soft smile as she recloses the door.

Yeah right like Stiles could sleep now. He was too busy freaking out. He was worried about Rhiannon, he just got her back and he couldn’t lose her. He also had the true mate bomb dropped on him earlier that evening. And now he had to try and wrap his head around Peter and Rhiannon being mates. He also saw Peter in a new light, getting deeper to the man he was before he lost everything and everyone but Derek.

Then there was Derek. If Peter could feel Rhiannon’s panic does that mean Derek could feel his? Did Derek feel it every time he had a panic attack? Did he feel it when Stiles was little? Could he feel it when he was gone from Beacon Hills?

Stiles began to undress and get ready for bed. So lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the window open and close again. Stiles pulls up his red sweat pants and draws the string tighter. He grabs a white tee shirt and turns around slamming into a slightly smaller but still solid wall of muscle. Stiles lifts his head and his nose brushes Derek’s lightly as his copper brown eyes met Derek’s pale jade eyes. Stiles’ breathe caught in his throat he didn’t realize they were that close.

“How’s Rhiannon?” Derek asked his minty breath wafting up into Stiles’ nose. Stiles pulse began to quicken at the close proximity that Derek had no issue maintaining.

“I, uhh, I mean she…she is fine now.” Stiles clears his throat a bit and takes a step back clutching his shirt that has yet to make it on his body. “You mom, my dad, and oddly enough Peter are with her…Wait how did you know?”

“Isaac.”

“Oh right… So you couldn’t just text me and ask me? You had to show up at my house at 1 am with your mom being here.” Stiles closes the gap in between them again feeling drawn in. Derek smells great and it’s all Stiles can do not to lean in and rub himself all over Derek.

“I…I don’t like to text.” Stiles laughs a bit and Derek narrows his eyes.

“It’s a school night Sourwolf. You should be at home sleeping.”

“Are you going to bed?” Derek lets his eyes drop to the pail mole speckled skin of Stiles’ torso. Then automatically brings them back up to Stiles’ eyes only stopping briefly to stare at Stiles’ tongue as it darted out to wet his lips.

“Everyone keeps telling me too. But you know me I get to thinking then there is no sleeping.” Stiles tilts his head to the left slightly playing it off as stretching out his neck. He watches as Derek’s eyes fall to the column of his neck and then to the other side when Stiles’ stretches his neck to the opposite side.

“Stop…” Derek spoke softly almost like a plea with Stiles. It clicked in Stiles’ mind. Isaac, Rhi and Scott were right Derek did have a thing for him. Stiles takes in a deep breath as he watched Derek’s nose flare slightly taking in the new scent of Stiles’ arousal.

Stiles drops his shirt because he has come to the conclusion that his friends were right about him too. He does have a thing for Derek. Stiles reaches out and runs his long slender fingers up Derek’s arms. Derek begins to lean in, their lips a breath away, their eyes closing with anticipation of the forthcoming kiss. Derek’s upper lip barely grazes his and Stiles’ is going weak in the knees. Then there is a knock on the door.

“Derek, come on drive me home we have school tomorrow.”

Derek jerks away his eyes opening comically fast as he moves away from Stiles. He opens the door and looks at Peter. Peter motions down the stairs. Derek rolls his eyes and heads down the stairs. Stiles moves to his door way and watches Derek leave. He lightly touches his lip were it grazed Derek’s. Stiles closes his door and leans on it.

“I am so screwed.” He pushes off the door and picks up his shirt and puts it on before palming his hardening dick. He was too tired to take care of it but he hoped that thinking of Coach naked would stop it from getting worse. He climbs under his blankets with a sigh of frustration.


	5. Deciphering Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a sleepover...and no not in a dirty way...shame on your minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes- If there is anything anyone would like to see happen suggest it and I will try to work it in if not I will continue to let my imagination run wild. ^.^ 
> 
> I don’t own Teen Wolf this is strictly for fun. Parts of me seriously wish I did though.

**Chapter Five-** Deciphering Dreams

It had been a week since Rhiannon fainted, and she was still having dreams. Sometimes they were worse than others. Some would keep Stiles up with her cries of pain and others she would simply whimper threw. She was beginning to feel very drained. Then John got called away to a couple towns over to help with an extremely violate case and that’s why Rhiannon and Stiles are standing in front of the giant metal door to Derek’s loft.

His dad had arranged for them to stay there until he got back, since being around Peter seemed to calm Rhiannon. Who keeps insisting she will be fine and then go off on a tangent to get the topic off of herself. Stiles knew what she was doing but didn’t blame her he would do that any time someone would question him after a panic attack.

Stiles knocks on the door but feels the metal move under his knuckles as Derek opens the door. They stare at each other for a moment before Rhi rolls her eyes and walks into the loft. “Honey I’m home!”

“Oh, I’m honey now am I,” Peter teases as he moves down the spiral stair case and over to Rhiannon taking her bag.

“Only when you’re being sweet.”

“I’m always sweet with you.” Rhiannon smiles.

“Oh…my…god….There is creepy Petey resurfacing.” Derek rolls his eyes after Stiles walks in. Peter just smirks at Stiles and takes Rhiannon’s bag upstairs. Rhiannon turns slightly pouting at Stiles.

“He is being nice, least you could do is be nice back…for me.” Rhiannon sticks her bottom lip out further and Stiles laughs walking over to her throwing an arm around her pulling her into a hug.

Derek lets out a sigh and catches Peter watching them before he moves down the hall upstairs. Rhiannon was getting Isaac’s old room to stay in and Stiles agreed to take the couch, even though Derek said Peter could sleep on the couch. Derek goes to close the door as a hand stops him and Malia slips inside. Derek narrows his eyes at her as she smirks and he finishes closing the door.

Rhiannon goes into the kitchenette area of the loft leaving Stiles alone. Malia moves up and runs her hands over Stiles arms. Derek narrows his eyes.

“Hey are you sure you guys wouldn’t rather stay at the manor? The Hale house has plenty of rooms.” Malia asks soundly sincere.

“Naw, my dad’s right Rhiannon needs to be here, for some unknown reason she is connected to Peter.” Rhiannon glares at him gesturing two figures at her eyes the back at him as she takes her drink and moves up the stairs after Peter.

“Well maybe…” Malia takes Stiles hand in hers and looks up at him threw her lashes. “You could come stay with us.” She leans in and kisses Stiles on the lips, while her eyes closes, Stiles’ open wider in shock and he feels Derek walk by them and into the kitchen. Malia breaks the kiss looking expectantly at Stiles.” I’m sure Derek and Peter can look after her.”

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving her right now. She is like a sister to me. I want to make sure she is safe.” Stiles nods not wanting to lie and says as tempting as the offer sounds he wasn’t actually that tempted. Not with a brooding and sexy Sourwolf in the next room. “Maybe you could see if Kira could stay the night. I know you were getting closer to her. Maybe you could have a sleep over.”

“I don’t want to sit around telling secrets and braiding hair Stiles.” Malia was clearly irritated. “I want my naked body on yours.” They both hear something smash in the kitchen.

“Malia, I am staying here. I’m sorry but you should leave now.” Her eyes flash blue at him and she shoves past him and out the door slamming it closed behind her. Stiles looks up the stairs wondering why Peter or Rhiannon didn’t come down to investigate the noise. Stiles slowly moves into the kitchen.

He is greeted with the sight of Derek’s ass clad in tight dark denim. Derek is bent over cleaning up some glass. Stiles moves over finally tearing his eyes off Derek’s backside. He kneels down next to him and helps start cleaning up. Derek looks over at him.

“She’s gone.” Derek nods as Stiles hears him hiss a bit as glass slices his finger. He jerks the shard into the trash before bringing his finger around to examine it. It was healing but there was still blood over it. Stiles takes Derek’s wrist and pulls him up and leads him over to the sink.

Stiles turns the water on and runs it over Derek’s finger as he slowly pushes the still wet blood off with his own fingers. Derek watches Stiles actions with softness in his eyes and leans his shoulders forward to where he presses against Stiles more, humming contently, softly, in the back of his throat.

“Derek…” Stiles turns after shutting off the water and finds pressed in between Derek and the counter. Stiles voice caught in his throat as his eyes locked with Derek’s eyes. He felt like he was drowning in the early morning sea green color of them. He felt the draw he had had a week early and tries to resist the urge to pull Derek in.

“Yes, Stiles.”

“I...uhh…” Stiles sucks in on her lower lips and Derek’s eyes lock in on the motion. Derek leans down a little further. Their positons mirroring the way they had been a week ago. Stiles drags his hand up Derek’s arm.

Derek releases a growl and almost bring Stiles out of his trance like state. But before he could fully come out of it Derek places a strong hand around the back of his neck and pulls Stiles against him. He leans down and licks the seam of Stiles mouth causing Stiles to gasp. Once Stiles mouth is open Derek slots their lips together turning his head so their noses didn’t smash together. Derek slips his tongue into Stiles’ mouth tasting every inch of the inside of his mouth. Stiles moans and turns into putty in Derek’s hands. This kiss was so much more to his liking.

“Can…I…sleep…with…you…” Stiles asks through the brief gasps in the kiss when their lips weren’t fully connected. Derek pulls away from Stiles’ lips and raises that damn eyebrow, question Stiles silently. Stiles blushes when he realizes why he’s getting that look. “I mean sleep, like in your bed…with you. You know instead of on the couch. I mean it’s not like I wouldn’t mind sleeping with you. Hell I came to that conclusion a week ago, even been dreaming about it…You didn’t hear that.”

Stiles puts his fist in his mouth and bites down to stop rambling on and Derek just chuckles softly.

“So you would rather be in my bed than Malia’s?”

“Hell yeah! I mean…yeah if you don’t mind.”

“We’re just sleeping…we have an early morning. Lacrosse practice is in the morning.” Stiles smiles brightly and grabs Derek’s hand dragging him up the stairs.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8-

As Rhiannon walks up the stairs away from Stiles and Malia she hunts down Peter. She finds him sitting in his room on his bed, with her bag on the floor. She raises and eyebrow and leans on the door frame.

“This isn’t the vacant bedroom.”

“See smart, powerful, and beautiful. I knew I liked you for a reason.” Peter leans up on his bed sliding to the end and hanging his legs over the end. “You always sleep better if I’m touching you, so I figured what better way to ensure you a good night’s sleep.”

“Peter…” Rhiannon shakes her head and Peter gets up and moves over to her and takes her drink and leads her to the bed. He sets the drink down on the night stand then playfully picks Rhiannon up bridal style and lays her on the bed. She laughs as he does it.

“Besides my mattress is better.” Peter states as he moves around and plops down on the other side. Rhiannon rolls onto her side to look at him her hair falling over her face. Peter reaches up and pushes the hair behind her ear with a smile. “The things you do to me.”

Rhiannon crinkles up her nose and hears a smash. She jerks up in the bed and Peter grabs her lower arm gentle.

“Stiles can see to Derek.”

“How do you know its Derek?”

“I can hear Malia trying to get Stiles to leave with her. My daughter can be persistent.”

“It’s that what they’re calling it now a days?”

“Oh ha-ha…” Peter gets Rhiannon settled back on her side and runs his fingers up and down her arm. “Tell me about these dreams Rhi.”

Rhiannon sighs and her fingers begin to pick at Peter’s comforter. “I think they want me to do something, it’s just I don’t know what.”

“Who’s they?”

“My mom and Stiles’ mom.”

“What do they want you to do?” Peter takes Rhiannon’s hand in his.

“Unlock, connect, and survive. But I don’t understand what it means. I think my dreams are trying to warn me that danger is coming back and I think it might be the Wrasps. But I dunno what I have to unlock or connect I just know to survive I need to do both. I think Stiles is in my dreams as well. I am often being dragged out of the darkness by a red light similar to my own inner blue light. I think it’s him, if he has his powers I think that’s what color he would be.”

Peter has been sitting there listening stroking down Rhiannon’s arm and sometimes threw her hair. He was thinking as he listened his brain working overtime to figure this out so Rhiannon wouldn’t be so stressed anymore. They have somehow moved closer together and Peter is running his hand up and down her spine careful not to touch the parts where her wings would come out from. Peter stops abruptly and Rhiannon looks up at him, half asleep.

“That’s it…Rhi the red light was a hint. You need to unlock Stiles’ dormant abilities.”

“But what about connecting?”

“Once step at a time my precious Rhiannon. I think this week you should work with Stiles. I guarantee you’ll sleep better.”

Rhiannon smiles and scooched closer to Peter her hands and forearms keeping them from being chest to chest. Peter doesn’t care he still wraps and arm around her and kisses her forehead.

“Ok tomorrow though…I’m so tired.”

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8-

While everyone was settling into bed a grayish white light appears in the middle of Beacon Hills just like Rhiannon had. Only this time four dark figures move out of the light, completely shrouded in black ripped fabrics. The light disappears and the figures vanish leaving a dent in the ground where they stood.


	6. Unlocking Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles=Fae...YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes- Sorry went on a vacation. Also Derek still has his blue eyes cuz yeah…hotter
> 
> I don’t own Teen Wolf this is strictly for fun. Parts of me seriously wish I did though.

**Chapter Six- Unlocking Stiles**

Over the next week Stiles and Rhiannon found themselves with very little time to hang out with Derek and Peter and it was driving Rhiannon nuts. She knows Stiles feels the same way but Talia had been keeping the boys busy with pack building exercises after school and Derek’s sports practices. Deaton had told Talia that he sensed danger was coming and Lydia was confirming it with her mumbling about the voices.

It’s not like Rhiannon and Stiles hadn’t been busy themselves it’s just with both of them having ADHD symptoms in their human forms they kept getting distracted and couldn’t focus on trying to unlock Stiles’ faerie side that has been dormant for so long. And no amount of Adderall between them could help. They had even tried to get Deaton to help them one night and he told them that it was up to them only a faerie could bring out a faerie.

But Deaton did tell them something sort of useful.

_“You both know how werewolves need anchors?”_

_“Yeah duh common knowledge there Doc.” Stiles says looking at Deaton rather exasperatedly._

_“Well Stiles…Faeries have their own kind of anchors so to speak.”_

_“Duh, it’s called a Focal. “ Rhiannon says giving the same look then rolling her eyes._

_“Yes well you need to find your Focals to be able to concentrate long enough to get Stiles’ to open up to his magik.”_

_“Really how are you even helpful?” Rhiannon shakes her head. “A Focal is a person and I am fairly certain ours are Peter and Derek but you know Talia kind of has them by the short hairs right now.”_

_“Thanks for that visual Rhi.” Stiles shakes his head making a face. “But hey why do you think mines Derek.”_

_“You’re calmer around him right? If he needs to do research you stay on topic right? If he is nearby you can sense it and it makes you feel safe right?”_

_Stiles’ eyes go wide and he thinks back to the one time Derek needed to find something and he stayed up with Scott looking for it all night and ended up waking up with his ass in the air and paper stuck to his face. “Shit… I didn’t even think anything of it. Would this tie into the whole true mate thing?” He looks at Deaton._

_Deaton nods. “It might be a contributing factor the strength of your connection. I will speak with Talia about giving you some time with them._

And that conversation is what lead to this. A double date as Rhiannon likes to call it but Stiles denies it playfully bantering back to her that Derek never asked him out. More a less Rhiannon and Stiles were meeting Derek and Peter out on the Preserve near the nemeton so that Rhi and Stiles could work on unlocking Stiles. Ironically it was Derek and Peter who showed up with lunch for their little outing. Derek walks over to Stiles and sniffs him.

“Malia…” He turns to Peter growling, “Get your daughter under control. “

“What?! She barely respected me before and you expect her to do it more now that we are the same age?” Peter moves over to Rhiannon wrapping an arm around her shoulder and keeps the cooler with food on his other.

Stiles walks over to Derek and grabs his shoulders.” Easy Big guy. I kicked her out as soon as the touching went south.” Derek growls more and Stiles spins him around and looks deep into those eyes. “You’re jealous…I never imagined you’d be jealous over me, it’s so…hot.”

Stiles smirks and presses his lips to Derek’s who scowl instantly lessens. Derek grabs Stiles’ hips and pulls him in.

“Ahh uhh guys, can you consummate your mate-ship-ness after we try to get this to work. I mean I know your both horny teenage boys but seriously, more important matters at hand.” Rhiannon states as she walks in the direction of the nemeton. Peter laughs and follows her.

Derek reluctantly lets Stiles go and follows them. They finally settle in front of the nemeton and decide to eat first. Peter and Derek could barely eat as when Stiles and Rhiannon started eating the food they made, the sounds coming out of their mouths were pornographic. The werewolves had to adjust their pants.

“Alright let’s get started.” Rhiannon states as she stands up. “And I don’t want to hear any laughing.” She points her fingers at the werewolves.

“As if I would ever laugh at you darling.” Peter smirks as he looks up at her.

Rhiannon stands brushing off her pants narrowing her eyes before smirking back. She looks at Stiles. “Ready?”

He nods and Rhiannon rolls her neck side to side and her hair lengthens, her red hair fading from root to tip turning a midnight blue color. Her tan also fades away revealing even paler skin than before. Her eyes flicked darker and the blue ring around them began shining brightly before fading. The T-zone on her face, shoulder, and chest began to shimmer slightly like someone got a little glitter happy. She takes her coat off slowly wearing a shirt that ties around the neck and lower back. Her wings slowly start to roll out of the two faded marks on her back. They unroll to reveal a double set of butterfly wings one set slightly smaller than the ones behind them. Every shade of blue you can imagine running threw them, with a few greens and purples.

She flexes them and the leaves and twigs on the ground move around the Hales. Stiles just stands there slack jawed and then starts bouncing. “Am I going to get those??” Asking like he had never seen them before. He always gets excited upon seeing them though.

“Yes silly,” Her voice sounds like it has a slight echo too it but its pleasing to the ear.

“You are glorious.” Peter states looking up at her and if faeries blushed in this form that’s what she would be doing. She gives him a small smile. The blue around her eyes shined and Derek and Stiles notice Peter’s eyes shift and glow a little brighter around the edges.

“Peter…your eyes…” Derek starts and Peter brings his finger tips to his eyes. He then looks at Derek confused. “They’re glowing like hers.”

“You’ll have to show me how that works sometime.” He smiles up at Rhiannon. She grins and turns to Stiles.

“Are you ready Ge…Stiles?” He narrows his eyes slightly then nods his head taking off his shirt shyly.

They turn and stand near and exposed root of the nemeton, one on either side. Rhiannon puts her hand on the root and Stiles’ places his next to her. She holds out her other hand to him and Stiles places his on top of hers. The nemeton root began to open feeding a light into their hands. This was about as far as they got every time they tried. The one or the other of them would get distracted by something. But this time seemed different.

Stiles felt a gentle heat under his hand on the root. It began to move up with arm, spreading threw his body. The hand on Rhiannon’s began to tingle like if it had fallen asleep and was waking up. The waking feeling began to spread just like the warm sensation. Stiles closes his eyes and gasps as the feelings center and pool at his core. Derek goes to get up unable to decipher the gasp as pain filled or not. Peter holds him back.

“He is fine, use you’re other senses.” Peter states and Derek closes his eyes like Stiles and sniffs the air. He doesn’t smell panic, fear, pain, or anxiety the only thing his nose picks up on his Stiles’ normal scent becoming more and more appealing to him. Derek bits on his lower lip.

Stiles tosses his head back and opens his eyes and mouth as blood red streams of light shoot out. Peter and Derek can’t help but inch away slightly. Rhiannon begins to glow her bright blue-ish purple color as Stiles red consumes him. His head comes back forward as the light fades his chin resting no his chest.

Stiles skin pales to match Rhiannon’s. His shoulders and T-zone shimmering like hers. His back slits open slowly as Derek and Peter can smell blood, Derek shifts into beta form before Peter gets him back under control.

“It’s his first transformation there is bound to be blood, the slits have to creative themselves Derek.” Derek nods and settles back down slowly shifting back.

Stiles wings slowly roll out like Rhiannon’s only his are more dragon like. The dark gray fading to crimson leathery look of them was lined with brighter red veins. Derek gasps as they spread out. Rhiannon had explained to them that not all faerie wings are that of bugs, it’s like a werewolf bite, its transformation is different. She has said there were rare cases of dragon wings and even rarer cases of feathers.

The wings move, the blast of air against Derek’s face causes him to close his eyes. When he reopens them, Stiles is staring at him. His lips look darker against the paler skin, his hair slightly longer but not too much but was the gray color that matched his wings. And his eye…his eyes were glowing a bright color. His eyes lock on Derek’s and Derek’s blue eyes come out but slowly a red shine becomes apparent around the rim. Causing his eyes to have a purple hue to them. Stiles smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post the next chapter later since I have it done


	7. Kalan and Isuelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look Maw!!!....Villains!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes- Yeah don’t have much to say here can’t sleep and the smut will most likely debut it the next chapter or the chapter after that lol.
> 
> I don’t own Teen Wolf this is strictly for fun. Parts of me seriously wish I did though.

**Chapter Seven** \- Kalan and Isuelt

The next Monday rolls around and the halls of the school are bustling with people. Stiles and Rhiannon had spent the week end at the Loft just lounging about with Derek and Peter. Stiles learned that his Sourwolf wasn’t actually all that sour since he spent most the weekend smiling and laughing, something Stiles was sure he could get used to.

Lydia had cornered Stiles as soon as he made it to his locker demanding details of the week ends events. Rhiannon and Scott eventually join them as Rhiannon and Stiles tell them they finally managed to succeed in bringing about Stiles’ faerie powers. Isaac walking up behind Scott with Allison smirks demanding Stiles show his wings and Stiles rolls his eyes. Though Lydia did point out he would have to show them eventually the pack would want to see.

As if on cue Derek, Peter, and the rest of the pack come down the hall towards them. Stiles looks up locking eyes with Derek smirking to himself. Derek almost smiles as they all stop near the group. Stiles resists the urge to move to Derek not knowing if he would be comfortable with it. Rhiannon on the other hand didn’t hesitate to take Peter’s hand. Malia goes to move towards Stiles.

“God you reek!” She growls out backing back up away from Stiles.

“It’s my new faerie musk…You’re the first to complain about it.” Stiles looks up at Derek and he shrugs.

“I actually find his new smell comforting. Makes me think of home.” Scott chimes in putting a hand on his best friends shoulder, Stiles smiles.

“I have to agree with Scott. Batman smells fine just a little more homey than before. Don’t worry I won’t stop loving you Stiles.” Erica smirks at him as Boyd sees Derek tense a bit. Boyd wraps and arm around Erica’s waist and she grins up at him.

“I think I speak for the rest of the pack...Stiles you shouldn’t worry about the change in your scent we all enjoy it. And it doesn’t change how we feel about you.” Boyd states and Stiles nods and looks at Derek as his shoulders lower.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about. It is possibly the worst smell I have ever had to endure.” Malia sneers.

“Well then maybe you should stop smelling Stiles and back away from him Malia.” Peter suggests and Lydia laughs almost in agreement.

The wolves could still smell the worry coming off Stiles. Scott rubs his back trying to get him to relax. Derek looks over at Stiles before reaching out his hand in the middle of the group. The girls resist the urge to aww at the sweet gesture, afraid it might deter Derek. Stiles slowly takes Derek’s hand and instantly the scent of worry vanished.

“Stiles smells wonderful.” Derek says leaving no room for argument pulling Stiles to him. He smiles down at him and Malia growls slightly.

“Get over it hunny he isn’t yours, never was never will be. Move on. The scent is clearly meant to deter you from your pursuits of him because he has found his mate.” Rhiannon glares at Malia as Malia finally stops staring at Stiles and glares at Rhiannon. Malia goes to release another growl at Rhiannon but a growl from Peter comes out first.

“You might be the daughter I never knew I had but I will not have you disrespect my mate. Understood?” Lydia looks at Rhiannon as Peter speaks mouthing _what did you do to him?_ Rhiannon just smirks and mouths _tell you later_.

Lydia pulls out her phone and reaches in Rhiannon’s pocket causing her to giggle and pulls out her phone and exchanges numbers. Rhiannon’s eyes light up aside from Peter, Derek, and Stiles she really had none of the other kids in her phone. Lydia gives her a trademark Lydia smile as she hands the phone back. Rhiannon takes it and it vibrates before she can put it away.

**FROM LYDIA:**

I want **ALL** the details of how you tamed creepy Petey. Maybe I can use some on Jackson or Aiden or both. ;)

Rhiannon snickers and looks over at Lydia and nods her head yes as she pockets her phone. Rhiannon goes to say something as Kira approaches the group looking very unhappy. Scott looks over at her as well as Malia.

“What’s wrong Kira?” Scott asks.

“Well I was outside on the bench going through my back to make sure I had everything with two people came up and knocked my bag out of my hand scattering my stuff everywhere then got in my face. They didn’t say anything just stared at me. I felt like they were looking at my fox and if I had to bet I would say my eyes shifted. Took me forever to clean this stuff back up.” She motions to her still partially open bag with a frown.

“Great a new threat and I was hoping to at least enjoy Homecoming without drama.” Lydia mumbles and Allison smirks. “We’ll just take care of it by then Lyds.” Lydia can’t help but smile.

“So what did these people look like?” Derek asks looking Kira over for more damage than a staring contest.

“Blonde, both of them were defiantly blonde and they both had black in their hair. The guy was a little taller than the girl, kind of cute actually…you know if he wasn’t an asshole that is.” Kira says and finally gets her bag closed.

“Well if you see them point them out to one of us ok?” Derek asks but his look is all authority and Kira just nods in agreement as the bell rings breaking up the group.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8-

Rhiannon, Stiles, Lydia and Kira are all sitting in their first period class waiting for the teacher. Lydia looks less than impressed about needing to wait on the teacher, half tempted to teach the class herself. She was about to get up and go to the board when the teacher comes in followed by two kids, one male one female. They stand confident in front of the class even if the edges of their clothes look tattered.

“That’s them” Kira leans back and over so the other three can hear them.

Rhiannon looks up from her desk and the boy smirk widens. Rhiannon tries not to be affected by his presences. Lydia looks from Rhiannon to the two standing in the front of the room. They were standing like they owned the place. Both a little paler than Stiles with narrow noses and almond eyes that were so dark brown that the pupils seemed to get lost in them. And as Kira said they both had Blonde hair with a lot of black streaks in them. The boys was tied in a low pony tail behind his neck and the girl’s was in a bob that cut off right at her chin.

Rhiannon’s hands were shaking under her desk and Stiles sees them. Lydia leans back to speak as the teacher starts talking.

“Good morning class, we have some new students starting today. So please welcome…” The teacher looks confused as he reads the paper.

“Kalan and Isuelt.” The boy speaks and his voice is deeper than is to be expected and it sends chills down Lydia and Stiles spin.

Rhiannon is holding her breath and gets up and rushes out of the room. Stiles and Lydia follow her quickly as the teacher tries to object. Rhiannon curls her knees up to her chest and is hiding in a stair well under the stairs. Stiles and Lydia arrive and kneel down around her. Lydia barely has time to try to reach out in comfort her before Peter is sliding in and pulling Rhiannon into his arms.

“It’s ok its ok….what’s wrong what happened?” Peter looks at Lydia and Stiles but before they can answer Rhiannon rasps out on strangled word.

“Wrasps”


	8. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like dreaming in this world of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes- Ta da another chapter ~snickers~ enjoy >.

**Chapter Eight-** Night Terrors                        

 

Stiles laid on his bed the stress of the day wearing him down. His dad was finally back in town but he was still at the station. He rolls around his comforter and sheets off leaving his naked upper body exposed to the air. He sighs before pushing up from his laying position and cutting on his light. He jerks slightly and gasped when he sees his window moving up. He slides closer the edge of his bare feet hitting his floor. The window is now open and he narrows his eyes and walks over to the window.

“You really should be locking this.” Derek slips in as Stiles cries out in a totally manly way falling backwards. Teenage Derek was even more graceful than older Derek and slips into the room like a skilled cat burglar.

Derek comes down in a crotch position smirking at Stiles who is leaning up on his elbows from the floor. Derek’s eyes dart across Stiles bare chest and licks his lips slowly. The smell of arousal fills up Derek’s nose and he lets out a low growl before prowling forward slowly crawling up Stiles’ body. Stiles spreads his legs slowly so Derek’s can fit in between them.

Their lips press together softly as Derek pushes Stiles flat to the floor. He stops their barely there kiss, moving his face and lips along Stiles’ neck instead. Stiles gasps bringing his hands up Derek’s arms and to his neck and hair. Derek nips on the nape of Stiles’ neck and the lavishes the spot with his tongue before sliding his nose back up Stiles’ neck as Stiles surrenders the tender flesh to Derek by tilting his head.

A rumble from Derek’s chest makes Stiles’ arousal scent grow stronger. Stiles tosses his head back as Derek moves down over his chest giving the same careful attention to each of Stiles nipples as he did his neck. Derek finally leans back and pulls his shirt up over his head and Stiles leans up and attaches his mouth to Derek’s exposed collarbone. Derek groans and lets Stiles’ mouth continue to ravish his skin as he works on getting his pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

He gets he pants loosened and they slip down his hips a bit exposing the hip groves that automatically garners Stiles’ attention as his fingers drag along the skin. Derek pushes him back down and Stiles eyes flicker red as Derek runs his fingers along his skin. Derek locks eyes on Stiles and his flash a darkened blue…

“Derek...?” Stiles starts to shake as he tries to pull himself away scent of arousal quickly turned to fear as Derek smirks his canines extending down and his face slowly wolfing out, claws extending. Stiles jerks still not wanting to provoke Derek by running but there is something wrong. Derek’s eyes shouldn’t be that color, they should be a purple color, they always were when Stiles let his Faerie eyes show.

Stiles begins to scream as Derek’s claws tear threw the flesh of his chest blood flowing quickly out.

 

Stiles lays in his bed shaking furiously his heart rate sky rocketing. Tears flowing from his eyes as he curls himself into the fetal position.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8-

_Lydia stands in front of her door and opens it. Jackson stands out in front of it with a bouquet of flowers, roses, not her favorite and he should have known that. She closes the door and smirks at his shocked face. She enjoyed his dismay and steps back when the doorbell rings again. Lydia pops her lips and pushes her hair off her shoulder and opens the door. There stands Aiden with a diamond bracelet and candy box of chocolates. She raises a perfectly groomed brow before slamming the door in his face as well._

_She turns on her heels to leave and head to her room when the doorbell rings again. She quirks a brow again before slowly turning on her heels and walks to the door she slowly opens the door and there is Deputy Jordan Parrish. She smiles to herself secretly and he lowers her hands bringing his hands around from behind his back presenting Lydia with an advanced mathematical book, Reese cups and one singular lily._

_Lydia grips his hands around the wrists and pulls him into the house and slams him up against to door pressing her lips to him. Ever since he started getting more and more involved with the supernatural aspects of Beacon Hills the more and more Lydia found herself drawn to him and she wasn’t sure why. Ok yes she was he was hot for one but confident and sensitive at the same time he was like a happy medium between Jackson and Stiles. Her normal type and the type she would never admit to being attracted too._

_He moves his hands to her hips and lifts her up carrying her up to her room. He is kissing her slowly lips lingering on her in between breathes. Forehead never too far away from hers. He opens the door to her room and then the clothes start flying. Lydia lays back on her bed breast expose to him as he starts undoing his pants kicking off his shoes. He licks his lips looking up at Lydia as a black smoke starts flittering into his eyes._

_Lydia’s eyes widen as she screams her banshee scream and he moves on her quickly wrapping his belt around her neck._

Lydia starts wailing in her sleep unable to wake up as he body starts shaking, convulsing in the bed. She starts crying but the volume of her scream never ebbs away.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8-

Rhiannon’s wings start forcing out threw her human form and she screams waking John up. He comes running into her room and sees a dark figure jump out her window. She stops scream and lays there, eyes to the ceiling blood slowly tainting her sheets. John quickly calls Deaton.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8-

“That’s it I am not having any more of this.” John states at the emergency pack meeting. “I want my son and Rhiannon safe…and now Lydia is being targeted. This is too much.”

“It’s the Wrasps…Rhiannon says they’re here. Some of them are in school with us, we need to take care of them now!” Peter says standing up. Rhiannon weakly reaches up and grabs his wrist and pulls him back down. He moves back to her side quickly and takes her hand leeching her pain away.

“And we will Peter, but we can’t just jump in. We need to know how to handle them. But for now I would like to suggest everyone move in here.” Talia stands up motioning to the Hale House. “That includes you Sherriff. I would like you here as well this way we can protect the whole pack. They cannot manipulate our dreams if we know where everyone is.”

“Then Rhiannon and I will take my old room. I am not letting her get hurt again.” Peter states, doesn’t ask as he runs his fingers threw Rhiannon’s hair.

“I think that is actually a good idea Peter. The Wrasps seem to understand mate bonds which is why they used Derek to torment Stiles. So if it is alright with you Sherriff I think Stiles and Derek need to share a room.” Talia and the Sherriff both look over at Derek and Stiles.

Stiles keeps flicking his faerie eyes and then checking Derek’s color. Derek humors him and flashes the purple color at him to keep him calm. Stiles then nuzzles into Derek’s neck since he was in his lap. Derek would wrap his arms around him tighter.

“Alright…I also think we should instigate a buddy system and I think the mates should travel together. Are there any other mates aside from those four we should be aware of?” John looks at Talia then around the room.

“Lydia who were you dreaming about. I mean I know you’re not a werewolf but maybe Banshee’s have mates too. We should keep you near them.” Allison asks taking Lydia’s hand softly with attempted reassuring smile.

Jackson and Aiden began a staring contest as Danny and Ethan roll their eyes at them. Scott’s mom, who is there since she is pack, looks about ready to break them up if they start to fight. Then Lydia speaks up…”Deputy Parrish.”

“WHAT?!” Aiden and Jackson yell at the same time and Talia smirks to herself she can tell that neither of them were meant for Lydia. John grabs his radio. “I’ll get him here…Dispatch can you send me Parrish…” He spouts off the address and Lydia just glares at Jackson and Aiden for their shock. She acts like it is nothing but was squeezing Allison’s hand a little tighter from worry, not that anyone noticed.

John comes back in the room. “Now seriously…any more mates…Talia? You’re the Alpha do you know something the kids don’t.”

Laura and Cora look over at their mother who smirks lightly. Derek just shakes his head and flashes his eyes at Stiles one more time before kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes- Sorry about the sneakiness with Stiles' dream I didn't want to give it away too soon. Also if there are any other "Mates you would be interested in having together let me know. I will think about working them in. But yeah I decided Lydia get Parrish after the whole Scooby doo-ness of that one episode...Daphne and Freddie right? lol


	9. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets Stiles alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes- OMG so much going on in RL it sucks but I wanted to get some writing done. So here is a little filler chapter while I think of some Hale mates lol. Hope its ok.
> 
> I don’t own Teen Wolf this is strictly for fun. Parts of me seriously wish I did though.

**Chapter Nine-** Alone Time

Talia smirks and moves to the center of the room catching all the scents and committing them to memory. She stops near the mantle of the fire place and turns around and looks at Scott.

“You have a beta?”

“You can tell that?” Scott sits back in his chair and Cora just rolls her eyes as Isaac pats Scott’s head.

“Their scent is on you. You need to summon them Scott…there are connected to this threw you and you want to keep them safe right?”

“I uh yeah.”

“I got this Scotty boy, sit here and hear what Momma Hale has to say.” Stiles gets off Derek and digs his phone out of his pocket. “Hey Liam…look listen its Stiles…” Stiles walks out of the room and into the hall. Derek gets up shortly after, when Stiles doesn’t come back after ending the call and follows Stiles out of the room. He follows Stiles scent up the stairs and leans on the wall outside the bathroom door.

Stiles opens the door wiping his slightly damp hands on his pants when he is grabbed and pushed into the wall across the hall. He goes to object but there are warm lips on his neck with a slight scruff and a hard body against his. He then smiles and arches into the body pinning him to the wall. Derek pulls himself away a bit and takes Stiles’ hand.

“Come on I want to show you were you’ll be staying.” Derek smiles at Stiles and starts to drag him down the hall and to the door at the very end. Derek gives the knob a hard turn and shoulders the door open. He gropes around for the light switch and cuts it on.

Stiles stands there for a minute in awe before moving in and looking over the dressers that had photos and awards pleased neatly along them. The room has dark hard wood floors with a black carpet in the middle, white walls and black curtains. The back of the door is even black. Derek must have a thing for only painting one side of a door, Stiles chuckles a bit to himself.

“Forgive the mess I haven’t been back in here since everyone came back. Haven’t had to still having the loft and all.” Derek dusts a bit of dust off a bookshelf. Stiles scoffs because the room is so clean Stiles is afraid to touch anything. Stiles holds his hands just above touching things and walks around. There is a bookshelf over packed with books but it still looked clean and organized. A desk with a black leather wheeling chair.

Stiles wants to sit on the chair but his mind keeps imagining sitting on Derek in the chair…naked…possibly connected…Stiles is brought out of his thought cycle by a low growl coming out from behind him. Next thing he feels is Derek’s arms around his waist from behind and his teeth pressing lightly into his neck.

Stiles tilts his head to the side and moans softly as Derek’s hands make their way under his shirts. Derek drags his fingers over the flesh and sucks on Stiles neck, nipping a bit, before trailing kisses up to Stiles’ ear and the low rumbling growl is back.

“Do you have to smell so good? Taste so good?” Derek whirls Stiles around in his arms and kisses him. Lips pressed fully together until Derek’s tongue slips out seeking entrance which Stiles grants. Stiles works his hands into Derek’s hair.

Derek pushes Stiles hoodie off and onto the floor before working on his undershirt. As he lifts it up overs Stiles’ head he smirks kissing on Stiles exposing chest and collarbone. Stiles bites back a moan and rips his shirt the rest of the way up and over his head onto the floor. Toeing off his shoes as he tries lifting Derek’s shirt.

“Why do you have to be a sexy sourwolf who…umm…can’t keep his hands off me with ….uhh our parents right down stairs?” Stiles groans as Derek drags his tongue teasingly over his nipple before biting down lightly. Stiles feels Derek move back and look at him.

“The rooms…” Derek lifts his shirt up over his head his muscles of full display for Stiles to catalogue.”…Are silent proof.” He stalks back over to Stiles backing him up to the bed. Derek licks his lips as he sends Stiles falling back onto the bed.

“What do you mean they are silent proof?...Oh Hello there.” Stiles asks as Derek crawls up his body grinding down against him. Derek kisses slowly up his chest and over both his shoulders and both sides of his neck before holding himself up over Stiles in a push up position.

“I mean this house was filled with werewolves. Full moons…come on Stiles think about it. We were locked in our rooms. The walls are super thick to prevent escape, the shutters to the windows are mountain ash. Deaton used to come and close them every full moon to keep us inside. We would get loud so the rooms were silent proofed…plus no one wanted to hear the adults having sex.” Derek explains and when it looks like Stiles is going to make a smart ass comment he presses his whole body down on him and rotates his hips causing the words to get lost in Stiles throat. “God you have no idea how much I want you.”

“Oh I think I can feel it.” Stiles parts his legs a bit as Derek slides in between them. Stiles is completely hard pressing against Derek’s equally hard jean covered erection. Derek starts too slide back off Stiles and Stiles whimpers at the loss of Derek’s broad chest against his. Derek stands up at the foot of the bed and pulls Stiles pants and boxers off agonizingly slow.

Derek beings kissing up along Stiles’ bare thigh, nipping at the soft flesh before pressing his hands to Stiles knees and pushes them further apart further exposing Stile’s hard cock to him. Forcing Stiles hips to shift like that causes Stiles Erection to come off his stomach were it had been resting dripping precome. Derek takes Stiles cock in his hand and holds it moving it slightly so he can lean forward and lick Stiles stomach clean. He feels the muscles tighten under his tongue.

Derek looks up at Stiles watching him with red eyes being shockingly quiet. Derek smirks and kisses down to Stiles’ cock and then mouths up to the tip. Derek’s lips rest around the head of Stiles’ cock as he locks eyes with him. The purple glow emerges as Derek moves down on Stiles using his tongue to massage the underside of the shaft as he did.

Stiles smiles devilishly and throws his head back with a moan finally letting the noises fly out and fill up the room, since he was sure it wasn’t another dream. He can feel Derek attempt to smile around his cock. Derek hollows out his cheeks and then moves up to the head running his tongue around the tip and sucking hard a couple times. Stiles goes to arch his hips up but Derek keeps him pressed down onto the mattress, sucking hard relishing in the site of Stiles writhing underneath him.

The noises keep coming out of Stiles mouth and Derek runs his other hand up tracing Stiles’ lips with his fingers. Stiles leans up a bit and sucks his fingers into his mouth. Derek growls as he takes Stiles in deeper. Stiles falls back. “God…Derek…Derek…”

Derek pops off Stiles dick and brings his hand down that was in Stiles’ mouth and moves his other one from his stomach to lift Stiles’ hips up. Stiles gasps out Derek’s name again as Derek circles Stiles’ hole with his spit soaked fingers.

“Keep saying my name…please Stiles…”

“I...Ok Derek…it feels oh my god Derek!” That was the best oh my god moment Derek thinks Stiles has ever had because it was caused by his finger breaching Stiles’ hole and his lips reattaching to his cock. Stiles grips his fingers into Derek’s hair and pulls up. Derek growls again. “De…Der…Derek… I’m going to…” he pulls on Derek’s hair more.

“Do it…” Derek growls out as he briefly removes his lips from Stiles and the takes his back in until Stiles hits the back of his throat. Derek can feel Stiles’ tensing. His hole clenches around his finger as he comes, shooting straight down the back of Derek’s throat.

Only a few drops manage to escape Derek’s mouth as he removes himself from Stiles. Who is laying in the middle of his bed flushed and completely content. This has to be the slowest Derek has ever heard Stiles’ heart. Derek licks his lips and then cleans up the couple escapee drops of come that had landed on Stiles’ thigh.

“Hmm…Derek…” Stiles gropes at his shoulders ushering him up and he pulls him in for a kiss tasting himself of Derek’s tongue. He feels Derek’s erection pressing into his hip and frowns, then smiles.

“You’re turn.” Stiles pushes Derek onto his back. Derek just smiles softly and laughs as Stiles tries to maneuver him in his exhausted state. Derek lets him which makes it easier. Stiles moves in between Derek’s legs. “You have no idea how long I have been waiting to get you like this.”

“Stiles…I’ve wanted you since I first caught you scent, and that’s when I knew you at least physically wanted me.” Derek comments as Stiles pulls down his pants and boxer briefs and gasps at the glorious sight of Derek’s cock.

“Such up Sourwolf you’re ruining it with your super wolf nose revelations. Just enjoy the fact that I have dreamt about doing this too you…”

Derek was about to comment back but Stiles’ perfect lips were around Derek’s cock. Derek lost all ability to do anything but focus on Stiles and the little moans he made at finally being able to taste Derek on his tongue. They both knew Derek wouldn’t last long, between the teenage hormones running threw his body and the intense arousal he was feeling.

Stiles removes his mouth and drags his hand down over the wetted head of Derek’s cock taking the slickness towards the bases were he grips slightly and strokes locking eyes with Derek.

“I want you to come, come hard down the back of my throat to where I am choking on the taste of you. And I want to go first next time I like the feel of you cock in my mouth.”

“Oh god Stiles’ then put it back in cause I am going to come.”

Stiles grins and takes Derek back into his mouth and Derek places his hand firmly on the back of Stiles’ head and holds him steady as the comes, coating the back and inside of Stiles’ mouth. Some of it dribbles down Stiles’ chin as he pulls off of him. Derek sits up quickly and rubs the come into Stiles’ skin and Stiles just smiles at him as their glowing eyes locked.

Derek pulls Stiles’ up on the bed next to him and kisses him breathless as his phone starts blowing up.

FROM CORA:: **GET DOWN HERE NOW…Mom has been waiting on you two so we can continue this mate discussion. Ugh…**

Derek groans and shows the text to Stiles who just smirks. Derek stands up and leads Stiles over to a door in the far corner of the room. He opens it up to reveal a small bathroom with just a toilet, sink, and Standing shower. Stiles smirks looking over at the shower they could clearly fit in there together.

“Down boy…I brought us in here to clean up a little.”

“Damn…but maybe some other time?” Stiles looks at Derek wiggling his eyebrows. Derek kisses him again, apparently not getting enough of Stiles’ lips.

“Defiantly.”

“Good…I so can’t wait to share a room with you. I feel umm better already.”

“Right better. It’s for safety not just for hormones baby.”

“Heh…it can be for both Sourwolf now come one…we’re supposed to be cleaning up so stop grabbing my ass.” Derek smiles sheepishly and removes his hands from massaging the beautiful cheeks of Stiles’ ass.

They clean up quickly and redress, Stiles taking one of Derek’s shirt out of the dresser and smiles cause it smells like Derek. Derek seems to like it to because Stiles can barely keep Derek’s hands off of him as they walk back down the stairs to join the rest of the group.


	10. Hale Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hale's find their mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am sorry it took so long I went through so much writers block its not even funny.
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf but if I did Parrish would walk around naked more often...as well as Stiles, Derek, Scott...ok really everyone would probably be naked

**Chapter Ten-** Hale Mates

Derek and stiles rejoin the group and most of the wolves turn up their noses. Talia is shaking her head and John narrows his eyes. Stiles smirks and Rhiannon holds out her hand only wincing slightly too high five Stiles. Peter soothing pulls her hand back and wraps her up in his arms shaking his head at his nephew. Rhiannon settles Peter by nuzzling up under his chin and stroking her hand against his arm.

“Liam…dude when did you get here?” Stiles notices Liam sitting next to Scott on the floor. Liam quirks a brow and purses his lips tightly.

“Dude, Stiles you called me almost an hour ago, I headed over when we hung up. I have been getting to know everyone.” Liam gestures to the group and Stiles eyes go a bit wide.

“Umm were we really gone that long?”

“Yes, Stilinski…even Officer Steal ya bitch showed up.” Jackson comments and Aiden nods in agreement both of them shooting looks at Parrish.

“Stiles we have had enough time to explain this to Jordan.” Lydia states pulling Parrish down on to the arm of her chair wrapping her perfectly manicured fingers in Parrish’s.

“I’m still playing catch up a bit, but I think I have got the gist of what’s going on.” Parrish states in his usual charmingly nervous manner.

Stiles nods clamping his hands over Derek’s which have now made their way under his shirt resting on his abs. Derek lifts his head off Stiles’ shoulder and raises a brow. Stiles rubs his hand over Derek’s finally realizing Derek just wanted skin to skin contact and wasn’t actually going to strip him in front of his father. Derek rolls his eyes and returns his chin to Stiles’ shoulder as if reading Stiles’ mind and knowing why he did it.

“So have we gotten any further of the mate thing?” Derek asks and Stiles presses back against him slightly as Derek’s voice echoed in his ear.

“Alright Stiles’ off my brother’s lap or there was no point in getting you to come back down. I don’t need to smell that.” Cora grabs Stiles’ ankle and pulls him down onto the floor in front of Derek. Derek all but growls at his sister who just smirks.

“He can sit in my lap Cora, I am calm.” Derek growls out.

“Yeah but for how long…now shut up and listen to mom…her and the Sheriff came up with something.” Cora states not letting Stiles move from her side. Derek lets out a huff and leans back in the chair but still places his feet on either side of Stiles’ ass. Cora gestures for her mother to begin.

“Thank you Cora…As I was saying finding as many true mate pairs as we can is important to our survival against these Wrasps. It will offer the ultimate protection to the couples and will help strengthen the pack. Any true mates we cannot find we will seek out a potential mate for the wolf. And not all mating pairs have to have a sexual connection.”

“And how are we going to find out mates, mother?” Laura asks.

“Mates tend to be stronger if from within the pack so by secluding the pack and allowing instincts to surface more mates should be revealed. The less interactions with none pack members the quicker things will take over.” Talia states and looks around.

“That’s why you all are going to be living here. Chris agreed to help take care of pulling you all out of school. And Talia has agreed to help home school you. And yes son all of his was taken care of in the time you were gone.” John said and Stiles blushes a bit.

“Mom what about you…wasn’t dad your true mate?” Laura asks and her siblings nodded. “We want you safe as well. Or Rhiannon bringing all of us back was pointless.”

“I have a potential mate. I could always since his presence in the town limits. But that was before your father came to town.” Talia mentioned and Derek lifts his eyebrow. “Is he still here mom?”

“Yes…he is.”

“Is he single?” Cora asks as she stretches her legs out with a smirk.

“Sadly yes he is.” Talia states as Cora gives her mother a strange look and Derek quirks an eyebrow.

“Why is it sad, Mrs. Hale? Doesn’t that mean it will make you stronger and more able to protect the pack?” Allison questions from her position between Isaac and Scott.

“The circumstances of how he acquired his relationship status are not a happy one.” Talia states and Stiles jerks his head up cracking it into Derek’s knee.

Derek rubs the back of Stiles’ head after he cried out slightly at the pain. Everyone is looking at him and Jackson just sneers and rolls his eyes then Danny cuffs him upside the head. Talia speaks with her eyebrows like Derek and gives Stiles’ a curious look.

“It’s my dad isn’t it…?” Stiles crawls back up into Derek’s lap. “Our parents are mates…oh my GOD! Derek this is terrible.”

“How so son…didn’t you just hear Talia. Not all mates have to have the sexual connection. We can be there for each other and I can support her in this effort to protect you all. And if that means having to move in here and help you all find your mates then I am willing to help.”

“Stiles…you father is a potential mate of mine always has been. We were always close friends, I was friends with your mother as well. He was her true mate. We just need to be around each other for the bond of protection to form.”

“So does that mean some of us won’t have to have sex with our mates…cause that’s…rather disappointing.” Erica says flipping her hair off her shoulder.

“Erica was it?” Talia asks and Erica nods her head yes. “True Mates tend to feel the need to complete the bond through sexual actions than potential mates do…take Derek and Stiles for instance. They are true mates and can keep their hands off each other while has John and I are content just to be close to each other.”

“So this isn’t going to affect Derek and me?” Stiles narrows his eyes at his dad.

“No son, there is nothing but friendship between Talia and I.”

“Good…good….” Stiles nuzzles up under Derek’s chin as Derek rolls his eyes a bit.

“There constant touching will die down eventually mom…right? Peter’s and Rhi’s too right.” Cora looks over at Peter and Rhiannon who both look at her wide eyed.

Rhiannon slowly removes her hand from under Peter’s shirt barely wincing, Peter drawing the pain out of her as it happened. Rhiannon hooks her fingers in Peter’s and lays her head down on his shoulder.

“Once the true mate bond it bound they should stop being so handsy.” Talia looks at her brother shaking her head.

“Bound??” Stiles lifts his head up and Derek leans in and whispers in his ear and Stiles’ eyes go wide and he coughs a bit. “I am totally down for the binding.”

John just shakes his head as the conversation continues along those lines.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8-

So they had all been successfully been pulled out of Beacon Hills High School and were now living at the Hale house being homeschooled by Talia and Peter, Derek and Laura would occasionally help out. When they weren’t in their make shift classes they were forced into group bonding activities hoping to spark a quirk realization within the group.

During the first couple sessions it was clear Stiles wouldn’t let anyone near Derek and vice versa, especially if it involved too much physical contact. Peter flat out refused to all Rhiannon to join in. Since she was still healing she didn’t fight him much on it. Also she was pretty drained from her nightmares which Deaton deemed a telepathic link to the Wrasps, which was beneficial but didn’t allow her much rest to recoup.

And after the third game of touch football everyone was positive Parrish and Lydia were true mates. Since Jackson tried to tackle Lydia after her taunting him and Parrish knocked him clear across their makeshift field. Then Lydia proceeded to tackle Parrish to the ground straddling his lap, kissing him into oblivion for defending her. They got very close to binding the bond right there on the field but Derek and Stiles broke them up. Lydia then refused to let any girl near Parrish who didn’t already have a mate, in other words Rhiannon was the only girl allowed with in twenty feet of Parrish before Lydia would go all banshee on them.

It wasn’t until after the first week of living at the Hale house did another bond emerge. Since everything had been quiet of the Wrasps front everyone decided to play a game of tag in the woods. Talia, John, Chris, Peter, and Rhiannon all sat on the porch watching the others. Rhiannon was better by now but still preferred to stay close to Peter. So she sat curled up in his lap teasing him slightly by nipping at his neck and ears. Peter would smile at her then kiss her. She would be content for all of five minutes before starting again.

While all of them sat on the porch watching the other play Talia’s lips began to turn up in the corners and Cora growls. Derek and Stiles emerge from the tree they were hiding behind, making out and avoiding the game if Stiles plump red lips were any indication. Derek moves around and watches as his little sisters tackles Liam to the ground and pins him then runs her nose up along his neck.

Derek snorts out a laugh as Stiles comes up and puts Derek’s arms around him. Cora then backs off Liam and tilts her head at him and narrows her eyes.

“Damn it why it my mate the pup!” She cries out and Derek hides his grinning face in Stiles neck. Liam pushes himself up off the ground and growls at her.

Her beta eyes flash and so do his and he walks closer to her and she backs up slowly judging from the rage in his eyes.

“Look I didn’t ask to be your mate, but apparently I have the displeasure of having to deal with your attitude. I may be a pup but I am still enough of a man to handle you!” Liam spits out before grabbing Cora by the hair and dragging her closer to him. He plants his lips arm hers and she almost makes a purring sound. Liam let’s go and then runs his nose up the column of her neck like she had done to him.

Cora smirks as he moves away their eyes still gleaming. “You know what…this might work.”

Liam just shakes his head and pulls Cora in kissing her again. Feeling the need to prove to his mate that he wouldn’t let her down was forcing Liam to behave more confidently and older.

Stiles elbows Derek in the stomach to get him to stop laughing. Derek makes and oomph sound then sucks on Stiles earlobe and drags him back behind the tree.

It wasn’t until the next Monday that Talia noticed Laura’s strange behavior and how she opted to not join in in the group activities. Instead choosing to talk to and follow Chris Argent around. Chris would talk to Laura with an ease that Allison noted to Talia he only ever spoke to her mother with. Allison found Laura’s puppy behavior cute reminded her of Scott when they first started dating.

Talia pulls Laura aside one day.

“Laura darling…is there something you need to tell me? Or ask me?” Talia sits her daughter down in the study with a cup of tea for each of them.

“I am that obvious aren’t I?” Laura states as she sips her tea. “How do you know if a human is a potential mate? Will they know it? Will they feel the connection I mean?”

“They should, if they really are meant to be a mate for you they should feel it.” Talia takes a drink of her tea holding the cup between her hands, soaking in the heat.

“How do I find out if Chris feels it…I mean I don’t think he is my true mate mother, but I feel connected to him…a bit like you and John? I think I am too afraid of the situation to let myself feel more than that.” Laura says as she puts her cup down and looks up and sees Chris standing in the doorway.

“Mrs. Hale…Talia. If you don’t mind I would like to talk with Laura for a minute.” He says in his normal calm Argent tone. Talia stands up and pat her daughters hand with a smile and leaves the room. Chris walks in and sits down.

Laura lowers her head and glances over at him and Chris just smiles. “There is no need to worry Laura. I do feel it. There is an ease with you around.”

“Really?” Laura pipes up and sits up straight her confidence returning quickly at his words. “So platonic mates?” She gives him a hopeful smile.

“For now.” He winks at her because Chris wasn’t blind and Laura was older than the spell granted her to be. Anyone would be stupid to not be attracted to a Hale. Laura sips on her tea to hide her grin.

Derek walks by the room with Cora and they both let out a sigh and Cora blurts out. “About time!!...At least now I don’t have to worry about my family. Time to focus on the threat.” Derek shakes his head and pushes her forward away from Laura and Chris.


	11. Tate Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two become one and One is lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes- Happy news some motivation is coming back yey…slowly.

**Chapter 11-** Tate Fate

 

“Sooo both my sisters and my mother have mates. Rhiannon is with Peter…beyond me why. Kira is with Allison, Lydia with Parrish, Isaac is with Scott, Danny is with Ethan, and Erica and Boyd are together. Oh and my favorites…Jackson is with Aiden. I knew that one was going to happen, just had a feeling.  Also Deaton promised to help look after Melissa.”

“Derek what are you trying to get at?” Stiles looks over his shoulder at Derek as they walk down the hall towards their room. Stiles loved sharing his space with Derek more than he thought he would. He also learned he could force Derek to help him with investigating and looking up things by shoving a book into the hands of the secretly talent wolf, while he surfed the internet.

“I’m just saying that maybe while the Wrasps are quiet we could…” Derek walks up behind Stiles and crowds against his back and kisses in his neck biting lightly on the cord of muscles connecting to Stiles’ shoulder. “…enjoy some time together.”

“I’m going to have to rename you Sour Wolf.” Stiles wiggles around in Derek’s arms and wraps his hands around his neck. “You’ve far too happy since Rhiannon cast her spell to be my Sour Wolf anymore.”

“I have my family back, the spell was a blessing. I get a chance to protect them properly. And I finally get to be with you.” Derek comments furrowing his brows a bit in confusion as to why Stiles is surprised his sourness if fading away.

“Finally be with me…you mean you wanted me before…” Stiles teases quirking up the corners of his lips.

“Don’t even we have talked about this Stiles.” Derek shakes his head finally realizing Stiles was picking on him. He grips Stiles hips and pulls him up. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and laughs as they round the corner.

Derek stops when he catches the scent of someone else’s arousal floating in with their own. He lifts his eyes and sees Scott and Isaac facing each other talking quietly barely touching their fingers together. Stiles turns his head and grins then kicks his heels into Derek’s ass mumbling mush. Derek growls a bit and his grip slips down to Stiles’ ass tighter.

Scott and Isaac jerk apart as Derek and Stiles start walking down the hall. Derek stops besides them and looks at his former beta. Isaac blushes and refuses to meet Derek’s eyes. Scott turns his head and looks up at Stiles grinning like a lunatic.

“I knew all the time you spent fighting over Allison was just you two fighting to deny your urges towards each other.” Stiles comments laying his head on Derek’s shoulder looking at them.

“Yes and you and Derek never did anything like that. Denied your feelings.” Isaac snaps out and Scott wraps his hand around Isaac’s and Isaac looks down at their intertwining fingers.

“We never said we didn’t Isaac. And you…be careful with him. I am not afraid to hurt your if you hurt him.” Derek growls out at Scott at the end and the scent of Stiles arousal heightens.

“Same thing goes for your Curly don’t hurt my Scottie. I have powers now don’t make me practice them on you.” Stiles points out and Derek can feel his body hum with power as he threatens and the scent of Derek’s arousal heightens.

“God you two get a room…and we have no intention of hurting each other. He’s my mate.” Isaac comments.

“True mate.” Scott corrects and opens the door behind Isaac and smirks dragging Isaac in behind him. “Don’t you all look at me that way. True Alpha here I should know my true mate right?”

“Wow Scottie boy that was an incredibly enlightened thing to say. Maybe this time you won’t go all goo goo gaga over your partner.” Stiles teases.

“Oh I am just as crazy over him and if I can ever get you away from Derek I will talk your ear off about him.” Isaac blushes more as Scott talks pushing him slowly into the room and Stiles smiles laughing. “But that will have to happen later…if you know what I mean.”

Scott laughs as Isaac growls and shoves the door shut, they hear a locking sound. Stiles lifts his head looking into Derek’s eyes briefly and then they both laugh a bit at Scott and Isaac. Derek finally carries Stiles their door and pushes it open slamming it closed behind him and locking it all with one hand without dropping Stiles.

Derek turns around slamming Stiles against the door connecting their lips. Stiles wiggles eagerly in Derek’s arms as Derek drops Stiles legs and grips his hips, grinding their hardening cocks together. Derek removes his lips from Stiles and trails biting kisses down Stiles’ jaw and over his neck. Stiles lets out a whimpering sound as his fingers dig into Derek’s shoulders.

“Please…please…please tell me we can finally have sex…” Stiles gasps out as Derek lifted his head away from Stiles’ neck. Derek’s eyes flash blue and Stiles’ lets his flash red as both of theirs flash purple Derek reconnects their lips and pulls away from Stiles taking Stiles’ hand in his pulling him away from the door.

“That’s what I was hinting at in the hall Stiles.” Derek drops Stiles hand as he toes off his shoes and turns around to face Stiles taking off his shirt. Stiles mouth goes dry as he continues to watch Derek strip out of his clothes. By the time Derek is naked Stiles is painfully hard in his jeans.

Derek moves over to him and grabs him by his belt loops, pulling him up against his bare form. Derek buries his nose in Stiles’ neck inhaling deeply groaning against the flesh as his hands wonder up pushing Stiles flannel off his shoulders dropping it to the floor. Derek rucks Stiles tee up and trails his fingers along Stiles jeans snapping open the button and pulling the zipper down. The jeans are loose enough to fall to the floor by for of gravity allowing Derek to pull Stiles shirt up over his head. Stiles removes his shoes and steps out of his pants as Derek drops his shirt to the ground.

Their eyes flicker at each other again as Derek moves Stiles up against him caressing his hands over his ass before hearing Stiles moan, his eye lids dropping at the contact. Derek silences Stiles with a kiss that is all passion as he lifts him up against him their cocks brushing together as he moves them over to the bed. Derek lays stiles back on the bed before moving down to the bottom of the bed, spreading Stiles legs and moving up in-between them slowly.

“Derek you trying to kill me with umm….uhh…” Derek starts kissing and nipping up the insides of Stiles thighs, both sides, sucking in bruising marks, causing Stiles to lose his thought. Derek nuzzles along Stiles balls and cock as he reaches up and runs a hand over Stiles nipple teasing them between his fingers. He kisses up Stiles body settling to lazy licking into his mouth, working their tongues together when he got to his mouth. He rocks the weight of his body against Stiles and spreads his legs further with his knees.

“There are so many ways I want to take you, so many positions I want to bend you into. So many times I have thought about this.” Derek breathes out raggedly against Stiles’ ear as his teeth drag over the edges. Stiles arches his back and wiggles under Derek as Derek pushes himself up with one arm and lets his other hand trail down in between them slowly wrapping his hand around cock, using Stiles own precome to slick up his motions. Stiles body tries to rock to follow his motions and he bares his neck in submission, after writhing and whimpering under Derek so long he can’t take it.

 Derek lowers his lips back to Stiles’ ear and licks the shell of it, breathing heavily against it. “And I want to start like this,” He trails his nose up Stiles neck. “With you submitting to me so beautifully.”

Stiles goes to get lippy but Derek snicks his fanged teeth into the nape of Stiles neck. Stiles comes arching his body into Derek’s hand crying out in pleasure and pain as his fingers dig into the back of Derek’s shoulders. Stiles arches his back so much that his wings come out and knock some things off a nearby dresser.

Derek removes his teeth and shifts back to his human teeth and licks and lavishes the bite on Stiles neck. He grins to himself before moving and kissing Stiles’ tracing his hands along the leather dragon wings under him. Stiles start to harden quickly the more Derek teases his wings. Derek sits back on his knees and smiles at the site underneath of him.

“Derek please. No more teasing.” Stiles begs and his wings flick slightly. Derek runs his hand up and down Stiles’ chest debating on commenting how Stiles used to tease him all the time it was only fair but he opted to carefully shift Stiles wing and get the lube out of the night stand. He holds it up in front of Stiles face. “Oh thank sweet baby Jesus.”

Stiles spreads his legs bending his knees and pulling them back exposing his ass to Derek. Derek purrs at the sight of it, a deep rumbling from within his chest. Derek clicks the bottle opening spreading the lube over his fingers warming it up before he leans forward placing a hand alongside Stiles’ head so not to hurt his wings. He gentle rubs a finger against Stiles hole and it slips in. Derek looks down at Stiles.

“Have you…”

“Been stretching myself…yes. Every day you go off to your wolfie training in hopes this would happen.”

“You are something else.” Derek growls out and quickly switches from one finger to two and from two to three as Stiles rocks himself up and down Derek’s fingers. Derek’s cock twitching with every sound from Stiles’ mouth. He growls and removes his fingers and aligns himself with Stiles’ hole. Stiles gasps for air as Derek pushes himself in, the stretch still wasn’t enough to prepare himself for Derek.

Derek places his hand up neck to Stiles’ head so he didn’t put too much weight on his wings as he bottoms out. Stiles watches Derek’s face wishing he could trace over it, his wings sensing the urge fold up and hook their tips under Stiles’ knees and holds his legs open and spread wide for Derek. Stiles eyes flash as Derek’s do to match his. He takes his move free hands and traces over all of Derek’s body.

“I’m ready…move.” Derek growls at Stiles words and places his other hand on the other side of Stiles’ head and begins to move slowly. His paces quickens in no time and Stiles is pulling him in to kiss him hard, dragging his teeth over Derek’s lower lip. Stiles hands would mark Derek’s back every so often as he drags his nails up it.

Derek switches up his angle and soon has Stiles is soon crying out in pleasure as Derek slams into his prostate with every thrust.

“Derek I’m…I’m gonna come….” He digs his fingers into Derek’s back hard enough to draw blood as he arches off the bed. Stiles cries out Derek’s name as he comes covering both his and Derek’s chest. Derek lets out a howl as he comes deep inside of Stiles.

Stiles wings slowly retract back into his body as Derek slides out of him. He then screams feeling a burning spreading over his back. He falls forward next to Stiles. Stiles sits up in concern as he sees the ink from Derek’s tattoo spreading adding a set of wing that resembles Stiles to Derek’s triskelion. It finally stops and Derek lets out a sigh.

Stiles eyes widen as he grins and teases over it. He kisses over the newly formed wings on his tattoo. He then rolls Derek over and curls up next time him smiling, intertwining their legs. “We really are one now.”

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- 

While Stiles and Derek were climaxing together Malia was sitting outside their bedroom window. She had cracked the silent proofed shutters and heard everything. It didn’t settle well with her loosing Stiles…well finally loosing Stiles to Derek. She never though it would actually happen because of their age difference and Derek refusing o do anything that would make him happy.

She carefully closes the shutter back and jumps off the rom landing on her feet, glaring up at the house. She takes off running into the woods. She bounds over fallen trees and jumps over rocks and keeps going till something cracked her in the side. Malia went flying to the left and rolls across the ground. She curls in on herself and lets out a breath her eyes flashing blue.

Crunching can be heard on the leaves nearby as two figures appear side by side. Silver eyes flashing in the night as what look to be burnt and broken wings spread out  around Malia. She screams out into the night but they don’t last long as the creatures screech out at her flicking their wings about.

Two other figures stood off up on a hill, their forms illuminated by the moon. Their blonde hair reflecting the light.

“Poor little Wile E.” The smaller form scoffs.

“One step closer sister.”


	12. Jailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes- Sooo just curious what is the ship name for Jackson and Aiden cause I think I find them fun >.

**Chapter 12- Jailed**

Danny and Ethan stood out on the back porch, two days after Derek and Stiles official mating the power emitting from the two of them was kind of scary at first, but it was also two days after Malia’s disappearance. Danny stood behind Ethan with his arms draped over his shoulders, yawning. It was early and Talia wanted the wolves out scenting the woods and town for Malia. Ethan sips on his cup of coffee as he leans back into Danny waiting for the rest of his party to emerge. Talia didn’t want anyone traveling alone. Danny, since he wasn’t a wolf was going to stay at the house and help John, Chris, Allison, and Parrish try and locate the Wrasps.

“Would you hurry the fuck up, the longer you take the weaker any scent out there gets. And quite frankly I don’t feel like wasting my whole day looking who her.” Ethan looks over Danny’s arm as his brother comes out onto the back porch.

“I don’t want to look for her at all I don’t even know who the bitch it at all so I could really care less.” Jackson states as he follows Aiden out.

“Dude she is part of our pack, learn to care, that’s what you do as a wolf.” Aiden glares at him. “How did I get stuck mated to you?”

“Trust me; I wonder the same thing every day. Cause I can clearly do better than you.” Jackson sneers and looks over at Danny and smiles. “Why couldn’t I have gotten you man?”

A growl can be heard rumbling from Danny’s arms, as Danny smirks and Ethan steps away from Danny turning to face Jackson. “Because he is mine.” Ethan states and Aiden chuckles as Jackson steps back.

Danny placed a calming hand on Ethan and takes Ethan’s cup out of his hand and puts it down, turning his mate into his arms holding him tight. “Jackson what have I told you about that.”

“Don’t challenge your mate…blah blah blah…but you think it’s hot when he gets all possessive.” Jackson smirks and Aiden rolls his eyes with a sneer. Danny smiles softly offering his neck for Ethan to nuzzle into to calm Ethan down before he had to spend the morning with Jackson. Ethan nips at Danny.

“Jackson, come on get your ass in gear we have work to do and it doesn’t involve you terrorizing my brother.” Aiden narrows his eyes at Jackson, when Jackson watches the intimate display between Danny and Ethan too long.

“Bitch, please. You are not the Alpha in this pairing.” Jackson hisses out at him, turning his attention back to Aiden. “I am the top here dick. And just because you used to be an Alpha doesn’t mean you’re my Alpha.”

Aiden scoffs and rolls his eye and gets down in Jackson’s face. “Who said I wasn’t the Alpha snake?” He smirks and his eyes flash red and Ethan’s flash red too and Danny gives him a confused look. Jackson’s eyes widen slightly and he swallows hard and licks over his lips. “Now come on.”

“Ethan…you didn’t tell me…” Danny motions too his eyes. Ethan moves away because Aiden and Jackson were moving across the backyard towards the woods. “Lots been happening babe since we came back our Alpha powers restoring due to Rhi’s spell didn’t seem nearly as important as the other drama. Talia sensed it and called up on it yesterday. We only felt it coming on when Aiden got his mate. We’ll talk more when I get back ok?” He leans in and kisses Danny passionately before running across the yard to catch up with his brother and Jackson to search for Malia.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- 

Peter finally stood up straight, from running using his hands and feet, where Malia’s scent is strongest. He looks around and roars punching a tree. Rhiannon flips down out of a tree landing without a sound. He whips around and faces her. Since moving into the house and being home schooled she had stuck to a combination appearance of her faerie form and her human form. Red and blue hair down to her ass, pail glittering skin, pointed ears, dark brown eyes with blue ring, and full red lips. Peter seemed to like it the best and she was ok with that.

 She walks over the ground but not touching the ground as Peter rages. She senses the area while he scents. She stops over an area where there is a bit of blood that sets Peter off more. She grabs him and wraps herself around him. He falls too his knees and she is floating still as he wraps his arms around her waist burying his face into her stomach crying. She strokes his head and continues to look around.

“Peter…” She lifts his chin gentle to where his eyes meet hers. Her blue nails right under his chin as she lifts him up. She kisses him, helping to calm him down. He pulls her in possessively not letting a gust of wind get between them. He runs his hands up her back and then finally breaks the kiss resting his forehead on hers.

She lets him take another moment to calm down and steady his breathing. “I might not have had her that long Rhiannon but she is still my daughter.”

“I know my love I know.” Rhi cards her fingers through his hair with a sigh.

“I don’t believe I have let this happen…Let her go unmated unprotect and now this ….Stiles…Derek…” He growls and she can feel his rage building again.

“Hey! It is not their fault. Looks at me. Peter. PETER!” Her voice echo’s and his eyes look up at hers as they flash their extraordinary blue color together. “It is not their fault they love each other. So not trying to kill them. Promise me you won’t try to kill Derek and Stiles…Peter promise me!”

It took him a while but he finally lets out a deep breathe. “For you I promise. I won’t try to kill Stiles and Derek.”

“Good. And while we’re at it promise me you’re going to stop trying to Scott. You don’t need to be an Alpha you have me.” Rhi looks at him and he growls and nearly drops her.

“Now is not the time for this Rhi.”

“It is the perfect time. Promise me. Did you think the others wouldn’t tell me the things you’ve done? Now promise me.”

“Rhi, my daughter is dead and you want me to make trivial promises about fucking Scott McCall?”

“Malia isn’t dead…has the banshee screamed? No! Is there enough blood in this clearing to justify death? No! There is Wrasp energy everywhere. They have her. And we will find her. Now promise me you won’t try and kill Scott and apologize for making me upset. Now!”

Rhiannon narrow her eyes as Peter processes everything and the sighs “I’m sorry, you’re right. I just, I wasn’t thinking straight. I feel terrible about anything happening to her. I know we will get her back if she isn’t dead she is alive for a reason. I let worry cloud my judgment. I am sorry.”

“That’s ok that’s what I’m here for.” She smiles and kisses him. “Now Scott.”

“God, woman you are really trying me today.” He growls at her.

She laughs and pushes him away but takes his hand. “If I didn’t try you our long lives together would get ever so boring wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes you crazy ass Fae.” He runs up behind her and circles his arms around her as they walk growling. He felt a bit relieved knowing that it was true Lydia hadn’t screamed and Lydia always screamed when it came to a mystical death.

“Now…Scott.” She teases as she puts her hands over his.

“Rhi…” He growls again as she giggles and they head back to the house to report their findings.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- 

Malia wakes up in a dank cold place, there is blood matted in her hair and caked to her face and arms. She takes a minute to focus her eyes as a bright light comes shining in through the bars of her cell. She pushes herself up and winces and cries out loudly as she falls back to the concrete.

“Shut up you idiot. Cries of pain bring them back.” A feminine voice hisses out from a cage across the hall.

“Be quiet, you. I’m sure she is scared.” Another feminine voice says only this one is softer, but coming from the other cell that Malia can see. “You’re Malia right?”

“Fucking great!” The other voice grinds out as Malia can hear movement. Malia shifts towards the front of her cell. And pulls herself up with the bars as arms comes and rest out from the bars of the one cage. Blonde hair framing a familiar face makes itself known. “And just when I thought I was done with fucking Hales.”

“Kate…” Malia hisses out and jerks a bit with a roar setting off several roars coming from several other cells that Malia could now see down the row. Kate shifts and her jaguar esk features take hold her eyes glowing.

It all stops when a high pitch noise screeches through the hall and all the supernatural beings drop to their knees and stop roaring. Kalan and Isuelt walk down in between the rows. Kalan has a bucket of water and Isuelt looks back at the two dark figures at the top of the steps before looking at Kate.

“Bad kitty.” She scolds in her husky voice and Kate sneers rolling her eyes retreating to the back of her cell and sitting on her bench. Kalan rolls his grey eyes and opens Malia’s cell and enters. Isuelt stands guard as he approaches Malia.

Malia glares at him and he kneels down with the bucket of water. He takes the rag and rings it out and reaches out. Malia jerks back and he grips her shoulder and takes the rag and wipes off her face.

“Mother and Father apologize for making you bleed so badly. But they aren’t strong enough to maintain a humanoid form. But they we’re going to give up an opportunity to grab you princess.”

Malia glares at Isuelt as Kalan cleans her off gently. She lowers her eyes from Isuelt to Kalan and takes him in. He moved quickly to clean her, his eyes darting over her skin looking over the cuts to make sure he didn’t hurt her buy rubbing them wrong. Isuelt narrows her eyes even more, not liking Malia paying so much attention to her older brother.

“Kalen hurry up its almost time to feed these beasts.”

He nods, his voice coming out something close to Cas’ from Supernatural. “I am but they did a number on her.”

Isuelt let out a huff and moves into the cell and picks up the bucket of bloody water and dumps it over Malia’s head. “There done. Come on.” She grabs Kalan and pulls him out closing the call behind her. She storms up off the steps. Kalan lingers and looks at Malia. “Behave and I’ll see to it you get proper shower.” He takes off up the steps after his sister.

Malia growls eyes flashing trying to control her shift after Isuelt's little stunt. But calmed down a lot after hearing Kalan’s words. She moves to the bars and watches him leave and then looks around counting the cells.

“They’re not full but they keep bringing in more people.” The kinder voice said.

“And who are you then?” Malia asks looking over at the cell.

A petite black woman steps forward “I’m Morrell. Nice to finally meet you Malia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe surprised? I couldn't kill her I have plans mwahahha also any other pairs you want to see a bit of lemme know


	13. The Unforseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate gets some upsetting news, which doesn't bode well for the good guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And its back...enjoy

                Malia has been imprisoned for five days now. She knows because Kate takes the time to remind her everyday how long she has been down there. Malia sits in the back of her cell, refusing to talk to anyone, even Morrell when she realized she talked in circles like Deaton.

                “Your boyfriend is coming,” Kate purrs a tease to Malia from her cell.

                Malia moves forward and glares remembering she cannot touch the bars. She moves to the far side of her cell and tries to look up the steps to the door. The door that lead to the Wrasps or so she assumed. Kalan and Iseult move down the steps followed by a couple shapeless black forms dragging another body behind them.

                They open a cell three doors down from Malia and throw in a younger looking male that Malia doesn’t recognize. He scents him as another werewolf but his pack smells different. Kalan looks down at Malia as Iseult closes the cell door. The two shapeless form are moving back up the steps.

                As Malia watches the forms move she can see the skeletons underneath the swirling black mass. She can see the wings along their backs too, Iseult turns and glares at her grabbing her brother’s hand and pulling him up the steps after the other too. Coughing can be heard from the new occupant.

                “What’s your name?” Malia sees Morrell move to the end of her cell, Malia tries not to be curious.

                “Brett,” answers the voice then the zapping sound from the cage and a grunt can be heard. Kate cackles. “Where are we?”

                “I am going with hell. I mean if I am stuck in here with the likes of you it has to be hell. “Kate comments boredly from her cell.

                “In a make shift prison I assume, Brett, not sure what we’re up against but they are powerful.” Morrell states.

                “Rhiannon calls them Wrasps.” Malia finally contributes.

                “Wrasps…what is a Wrasps?” Brett questions.

                “Some form of dark faerie with a hard on to hurt the good ones. All I know is they’re here to finish mate they started apparently,” Malia shrugs as Morrell gives her a questioning look. “We have good Fae’s in town, that are…were…are protected by the Hale pack.”

                “You mean Derek and is one lonely puppy that abandoned him for that slack jawed idiot and my brother?” Kate moves to the edge of her cell glaring toward Malia.

                “Oh you don’t know,” Malia grins finally happy to have something to put Kate in a foul mood. “Rhiannon, the good Fae that shacked up with me father brought back the pack…including Talia and Laura. So the Hales have returned.”

                Kate starts growling and racks her claws along the wall, before she starts hitting the stones and screaming. Malia smiles to herself and moves to the other side of her cell.

                “Is she always this dramatic?” Brett asks and Malia finally barks out a laugh.

                “I am thinking yes.” Malia jumps as the door slams open and Iseult comes rushing down.

                She stops in front of Kate’s cell and smirks. “Such rage…this is just what they need.”

                Malia quirks a brow as Iseult opens the cage and zaps Kate with a black energy. Kate screams as a dark crimson energy is pulled out of Kate. Kate eventually slumps down and passes out on the floor of her cell. Iseult forms the new energy into a ball and closes the cell the door. Iseult turns and glares at Malia before heading back up the steps.

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- 

                The enchanted cuffs snap tightly around the strong wrists then the other end passes through the bar of the head board and snap around the other wrist. Hands clench into fists and pull a bit.

                “Tighter.” Peter growls and Rhi tightens them from her spot on his lap.

                “There has to be a better way Peter, you need to control your emotions.” Rhiannon states as strokes down his bare chest.

                “I am controlling them, by giving them over to you, the more I think about it the worse I get.” Peter states.

                “Maybe we should complete our bond to help calm you,” She states running her hands up and down Peter’s restricted arms.

                His chest rumbles a bit and Rhi leans down and kisses his chest on up his neck to his lips. She grins as he leans his head up to give more into the kiss. She giggles as he jerks his hips up, bouncing her up his lap.

                “My perfect little mate knows just what I need to feel better, doesn’t she?” Peter grins, eyes locked on Rhiannon.

                “I like to think I can figure it out. All I know is focusing on me helps you not focus on the other thing. But Peter, everyone is looking for her and trying to figure it out.”

                “I know but my sense of pack has never been stronger than now and my need to protect her has increased as weird as it may seem. I want to be certain she is fine.” He tosses his head back on the pillows between his arms.

                “Yes and that’s why your cuffed so you don’t randomly attack someone while I go to the bathroom.” She smirks, recounting what happened thirty minutes ago when Peter attacked Jackson while she was gone for five minutes.

                Rhiannon had been trying to get Peter to strengthen their bond like Stiles and Derek had, complete the act of true mates, but he was always resistant due to her weakened state. She tried to tell him that completing the bond would help with her current stand but he was afraid of hurting her. Biting on her lower lip tracing her fingers over the cuffs.

                “Rhi…what are you thinking?” He watches her intently.

                “That you cannot hurt me if you are restrained. And now might be an excellent time to let you relinquish some of that control to me and complete our bond.” She smirks and pulls her tank top off over her head as she sits back on Peter’s groin.

                “You little minx, luckily I am completely on board with this idea.” He grins as she leans down and kisses him, unbuckling his belt, dragging the belt off slowly.

                “RHI! We have a lead!” Cora bursts into the room and turns around screaming. “OH MY GOD…I CANNOT UNSEE THAT!”

                Rhi grumbles as she grabs her shirt off the floor and goes to unhook Peter. “We are keeping these cuffs though.”

                “I CAN HEAR YOU!” Cora shouts. “I’ll be downstairs, damn it.”

-8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- -8i8--8!8- 

                It’s close to midnight when the door at the end of the hall opens again. Malia jerks awake as footsteps approach her cell. The door creaks open and Kalan is standing there looking at her.

                She glares at him and he moves into the cell, he holds out his hand. Malia glares at the hand and shifts partial, swiping at his hand. Kalan jerks his hand back and narrows his eyes.

                “Would you like a shower or not?” Kalan asks gruffly and Malia shifts towards him a step. “ I told you would be able to get one, did I not?”

                “Its been days since you said that, how was I to know you was the truth?”

                “I had to wait till I had the house to myself. It would be frowned upon if I brought you up while there where home.” Kalan explains.

                “Then where are they?” She shifts in towards him.

                “On a hunt, do you wish to shower or not?” He holds his hand out impatiently.

                Malia nods and takes his hand as a magikal tether connects their wrists. She pulls back with a growl and glares at him. He rolls his eyes and takes her hand and pulls her out of the cell.

                “I cannot risk you escaping.” He says softly as he leads her up the stairs.

                He leads her into a dark vacant house, her eyes adjust as she watches Kalan move gracefully in the dark. She tries to scent the house, to pick up on any other smells. Apparently the Wrasps weren’t staying here only guarding it, because she could only pick up on two strong scents.

                Kalan stops and looks around before leading Malia upstairs to the bathroom. He opens the door and shifts forcing Malia to slide against him to get into the room. She stops as her chest presses against him and she gets a strong whiff of his scent.

                Malia growls and slams him into the door frame and kisses him. His hands wrap around her waist as he rolls her into the bathroom pressing her up against the wall as he closes the door. She flashes her eyes at him and his flash back. The color a faded greyish blue and Malia growls dragging Kalan into the shower with her.

                “Take me home after this and I will forgive you.” She states flatly.

                “I would never be welcomed there.” His gruff voice gets out.

                “I will help them understand.” She grins at him tugging off his shirt with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Brett...I like Brett...we shall see him again >.>


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi

Ok after much debate i have decided to re-read this bad boy and continue it and try to fix what mistakes i can catch. I don't know how many people are still reading it but yeah I want to get back into writing after a really bad funk so I'm starting with my fanfics.


End file.
